Mi luz en la oscuridad
by LanFan Hawkeye
Summary: Para algunos puede ser coincidencia pero otros lo consideran destino. Primavera, no solo trae consigo las flores con su embriagante aroma y encanto, también amistad y una pizca de amor. Mi escudo, mi guía, mi protector en las noches oscuras I love GaLe Este fic contiene 100% Gale, también LiCha y una pizca RoWen
1. Una estrella por una rosa

_Bonjour! Un pequeño Fic de la pareja que más amo GaLe_

_Espero que les guste_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico **Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una estrella por una rosa

* * *

**-Qué buscas Gajeel?-** preguntó Lily, el Redfox buscaba algo con la mirada por todas partes.

**-Una tienda de magia, pero todas ya están cerradas-** dijo sin mirar al pequeño gato.

**-Ya es tarde, son casi las 8 y ya está oscureciendo-** dijo Lily que empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna tienda abierta para ayudar a su amigo **-Y para que quieres tú una tienda de magia?-** preguntó curioso.

**-Hum?, eso no te incumbe-** dijo molesto el Dragon slayer de hierro **-Porqué mejor no vas a la posada? Yo buscaré un poco más-**

**-Está bien, te veré más tarde-** dijo el Exceed extendiendo sus alas y se dirigió hacia la posada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Estoy en mitad Freesia City y no encuentro ninguna tienda abierta-** dijo molesto Gajeel **-Una vuelta más a la ciudad y si no encuentro nada me voy a la posada-** caminaba distraído y no vió a una pequeña figura con la cual se tropezó, gruñó molesto al ver a una niña levantándose del suelo sacudiendo un pequeño vestido maltratado por el tiempo y arregló la bandana que cubría su cabeza.

**-Perdón señor **(_snif_)**, no vi por donde caminaba **(_snif_)**-** dijo la niña tratando de ocultar su rostro, Gajeel se asustó al notar que la niña estaba llorando.

**-Oi, estas bien? te hice daño?-** preguntó el moreno poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña, ella sólo negó con la cabeza **-Tsk... Entonces porqué estás llorando?-** dijo Gajeel molesto pero a la vez tranquilo, para no asustarla; él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños.

**-Unos niños **_(snif_)** me robaron** (_snif_)** algo muy preciado para mí **(_snif_)**-** respondió la niña volviendo a llorar, algunas personas que caminaban por el sitio se giraban a ver y murmuraban culpando a Gajeel del llanto de la niña.

**-Hey! Hey! Cálmate! No llores-** dijo desesperado el come hierro **-S-sí dejas de llorar, te acompañaré para recuperar lo que te robaron-** la niña alzó la mirada hacía el moreno, él no la miraba, como si estuviese avergonzado de lo que había dicho.

**-Harías eso por mí?-** preguntó la niña, secándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, con tal que dejes de llorar-** dijo el moreno y miró a la niña que ya no lloraba sino que sonreía ampliamente **-Qué es lo que te robaron?-**

**-Un collar-** la niña busco en la pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda **-Es igual a esta-** sacó de la mochila una lacrima en forma de estrella con una correa atada a ella.

**-Si tienes una, para que quieres otra igual?-** preguntó Gajeel tomando en sus manos el collar para observarlo.

**-Porque esta la hice yo, y la otra me la regaló mi hermano cuando era pequeña-** dijo la niña quitando de las manos del moreno el collar para ponerse por el cuello y dar un pequeño destello -Es mi escudo, mi guía, mi protector en las noches oscuras. Me da miedo la oscuridad, y esta lacrima brilla cuando la hay.

**-Oh!... Es la primera vez que veo esta cosa... Jeje, de seguro le gustará a la Enana-** pensó Gajeel en voz alta, la niña dio una pequeña risa al ver el sonrojo del moreno **-De que te ríes?-** dijo molesto el Redfox.

**-Esa persona que llamaste Enana seguro es alguien especial para tí, por eso te sonrojaste-** dijo entre risas la niña

**-Y donde están esos niños?-** dijo Gajeel rápidamente cambiando de tema y poniéndose de pie.

**-En el parque-** ella sonrió y tomó la mano del come hierro para conducirlo hacia el parque **-Haruko-** dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

**-Haruko?-** Gajeel miró extrañado a la niña.

**-Sip! Mi nombre es Haruko... Y el tuyo?-** preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

**-Eh... Gajeel-** dijo el Redfox, estaba un poco avergonzado de la forma que la niña tomaba su mano.

**-Ahí están!-** dijo Haruko señalando unos niños jugando en el parque con una pequeña bolita de luz** -Y están jugando con mi collar!**- ya era de noche, por lo tanto el collar brillaba fuertemente, corrió hacía ellos soltando la mano de Gajeel **-Devuélvanme mi collar!-** gritó la pequeña al acercarse a los niños.

**-Ahora es nuestro, así que lárgate-** se burlaban los niños, el moreno llegó detrás de Haruko con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido asustando a los niños -**Haru-chibi! detrás de ti, un monstruo!-** dijeron temblando los niños al ver esos ojos rojos brillantes, ella giró y vio al come hierro, sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a mirar a los niños.

-**Él es el monstruo que protege el collar, y si no me lo regresan les va a ir muy mal-** dijo aún con la sonrisa malvada, los niños lanzaron al aire el collar y salieron corriendo con un grito de terror. Gajeel tomó en el aire el collar y se lo dió a Haruko.

**-Oh no! Se volvió a soltar la cuerda…-** dijo con un puchero en sus labios e intentando reparar la cuerda que sostenía la lacrima en forma de estrella.

**-Tsk-** Gajeel arrebató el collar de las manos de la pequeña **-Si le pones una correa tan débil siempre se soltará-** cubrió con las manos el collar y empezó a brillar, Haruko miró extrañada.

**-Gajeel-kun, eres un mago!?-** preguntó la pequeña, el abrió las manos y en donde antes había una simple cuerda ahora había una fina cadena de hierro.

**-Con esto no se volverá a soltar-** dijo Gajeel entregándole el collar.

**-Gracias!-** sonrió y saltó para abrazar al moreno.

**-Hey! Eso no hace falta... A-ahora ve a tú casa, ya es tarde y tu hermano seguro está preocupado por tí-** dijo tratando de separarse de la niña, ella hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada a la cadena, la apretó contra su pecho y se la puso por el cuello, guardando al otro devuelta en su mochila.

**-Claro! ya me voy, muchas gracias Gajeel-kun-** sonrió y empezó a correr.

**-Ah! Pequeña... Tú vives por aquí?-** dijo el Redfox llamando la atención de la pequeña, ella asintió.

**-Te puedo ayudar en algo?-** dijo Haruko aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Conoces alguna tienda que esté abierta a estas horas?-** preguntó el Dragon slayer, ya no tenía nada que perder y era tarde.

**-Claro! Obaa-chan tiene abierta su tienda todo el día! Yo vivo allí y suelo ayudarle, si quieres te puedo llevar!-** Haruko tomó de la mano al come hierro y caminaron hacia el pueblo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruko entró corriendo por la puerta y el sonido de la campanilla llamó la atención de una anciana atrás del mostrador.

**-Obaa-chan! Ya llegué!-** dijo ella subiendo en una butaca para sentarse en la barra del mostrador.

**-Haru-chibi! que son estas horas de llegar y sola?-** regañó la anciana.

**-Perdón por la hora pero no vine sola, vine con Gajeel-kun-** ella sonrió cuando la pequeña campanilla volvió a sonar al momento que Gajeel entró por la puerta.

**-Buenas noches señor, muchas gracias por acompañar a mi nieta hasta aquí-** dijo la anciana.

**-Como sea, yo sólo necesitaba una tienda y ella me dijo que encontraría una aquí-** el Redfox no miró a la anciana pero miraba todo en la tienda.

**-Gajeel-kun, me esperas? Te traeré algo-** dijo la niña que subió unas escaleras.

**-Gracias, has hecho sonreír a Haru-chibi otra vez. Desde que su hermano murió me ha costado tenerla vigilada. Puedo ayudarte en algo?- **dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

**-Su hermano murió?-** dijo sorprendido el moreno.

**-Sí, fue hace unos 6 meses, no sé que hiciste pero está muy feliz-** la anciana le señaló un pequeño cuadro que colgaba por la pared, en el se podía ver a un muchacho de cabello azul un poco más oscuro que de la niña que abrazaba

**-Sólo le reparé la cadena del collar que lleva. A lo que venía, tiene libros o pergaminos sobre runas o algo así?-** el Redfox miraba algunos pergaminos sobre la mesa.

**-Runas? Oh, eso no es muy común pero creo que tengo algo-** dijo la anciana buscando entre algunos muebles -**Esto es lo que tengo, cada uno cuesta 2500 jewels-** puso algunos pergaminos sobre la mesa y un pequeño libro. **-Tengo muchas categorías, cual te gustaría?-**

**-Yo no entiendo nada sobre runas, es para una amiga, le gusta leer runas y esas cosas-** Gajeel buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña billetera de cuero **–me llevaré este-** tomó el pequeño libro y se la entregó a la anciana con el dinero.

**-Oh! Esa amiga es a la que llamaste Enana?-** la pequeña niña se trepó a la barra, Gajeel desvió la mirada de los ojos marrones de Haruko **-Te quiero agradecer Gajeel-kun, mira, te daré esto-** el come hierro vio una pequeña lacrima en las manos de la pequeña, ella lo empezó a moldear como si fuera una masa.

**-Haru-chibi tiene una magia increíble, puede moldear lacrimas a su antojo, su hermano también podía hacer lo mismo-** dijo la anciana acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña sobre la bandana, algunos mechones de cabellos azules se escaparon de la misma.

**-Aquí tienes-** Haruko le extendió la mano con una lacrima en forma de una rosa **-Es igual que la mía, brillará cuando haya oscuridad-** el Dragon slayer tomo la pequeña rosa con una mano.

**-Pero yo no tengo miedo a la oscuridad-** dijo el Redfox observando más detenidamente la pequeña rosa transparente.

**-Entonces puedes regalárselo a esa amiga que mencionaste antes, cuando te mostré mi collar dijiste que le interesaría-** Gajeel sonrío de lado por el comentario de Haruko.

**-Bueno, me tengo que ir-** tomó el libro y se lo guardó en el bolsillo junto a la pequeña rosa **–Sabes? ahora que te veo mejor, te pareces mucho a ella…-** dijo Gajeel saliendo de la tienda.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Te has tardado mucho, dónde estabas?-** pregunto el pequeño gato que se despertó cuando el Redfox entró al cuarto.

**-No tengo porque darte explicaciones a tí-** dijo el Dragon slayer tirándose en la cama. Lily alzó una ceja molesto por la respuesta del come hierro.

**-Buenas noches, ah... Y mañana nos vamos en tren porque tardaremos el triple si nos vamos caminando-** dijo el gato acurrucándose para volver a dormir.

**-Qué! No pienso ir en tren!-** gritó Gajeel levantándose de la cama.

**-Me da igual lo que digas, ya compré los boletos mientras tú dabas un paseíto-** dijo Lily divirtiéndose por los berrinches de su compañero, parecía un niño pequeño protestando por no ir al doctor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Buenos días Obaa-chan!, saldré a jugar-** decía Haruko que salía corriendo de la tienda.

**-Haru-chibi!-** gritaron algunos niños acercándose a la niña **-por favor, perdónanos-** decían mientras hacían una reverencia.

**-Heee?! No hagan eso!-** dijo sorprendida y avergonzada Haruko **-Y porque piden perdón? No hay nada que perdonar-** dijo sacudiendo las manos.

**-Fuimos muy malos contigo y nos burlamos de ti-** dijo uno que parecía el mayor.

**-Además ese monstruo del collar nos amenazó que no fuéramos malos contigo-** dijo el más pequeño casi susurrando y los otros reaccionaron tapándole la boca -eso lo no teníamos que decir!- susurró otro

**-Oh! Se refieren a Gajeel-kun? Dónde lo vieron?!-** pregunto emocionada la peliazul.

**-En la estación del tren, iba con un gato negro, que hablaba!-** dijo el niño pequeño.

**-Graciaaas!-** gritó Haruko abrazando al más pequeño y corrió en dirección a la estación.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Esta me la pagarás caro-** amenazó el Dragon slayer cruzando los brazos y acomodándose en una de las sillas del tren, en frente se encontraba Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Pero disfrutaré mucho de este viaje-** y dio una pequeña carcajada **-Nos llevará casi todo el día en el tren-**

**-Eres despreciable-** bufó molesto el come hierro.

**-Gajeel-nii!-** se escuchó un grito desde fuera del tren haciendo que ambos miraran a través de la ventana **-Gracias por todo!-** Gajeel asintió para corresponder con un saludo a la niña. El tren empezó a moverse, Lily miro extrañado a Gajeel que se mantenía aún firme. Miró otra vez la ventana y aún podía ver a la niña agitando sus brazos, sonrió para sí y volvió a mirar a su compañero que ahora se cubría la boca con una mano.

**-D.. De q_qu_e te ri_e_es?-** dijo Gajeel que intentaba no vomitar.

**-Mmm... De muchas cosas. Coincidencias, posiblemente. Pero me pregunto, quién será esa pequeña niña? Se parece mucho a Levy-san; y además, porque te llamó "_nii_"?-** Lily preguntaba alegremente.

**-N...no t_te in_cu...mbe-** Gajeel bajó la cabeza intentando dormir, iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado casi medio día y faltaba poco para llegar a Magnolia. El tren se detuvo en una de las estaciones, Gajeel bajó cuanto antes para tomar un poco de aire y alejarse de ese tren (_según él_) "maldito".

**-Mira Charle! Son Gajeel-kun y Lily!-** dijo una pequeña maga con su características dos coletas

**-Wendy, Charle-** saludó educadamente Lily.

**-Qué le pasa a Gajeel-kun?-** preguntó Wendy señalando al Redfox que se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra un pilar de la estación y no se percató de la presencia de ambas.

**-Es por el tren, al igual que Natsu no le sienta bien dar viajes en transportes-** explicó el Exceed

**-Que raro, a Natsu-kun y Gajeel-kun no se llevan bien con los transportes-** dijo la pequeña maga **-A mi solo me da mucho sueño ir en tren-**. Wendy caminó hasta Gajeel y acercó una mano hacia el rostro del come hierro que empezó a brillar, inmediatamente el Redfox se puso de pie.

**-Con esto te sentirás mejor-** dijo la Dragon slayer de cielo, el mostró una sonrisa burlona y dio una pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, ella sabía que era su forma de dar las gracias.

**-El tren con destino a Magnolia parte en 5 minutos, favor abordar!-** se escuchó a unos de los funcionarios gritar desde el tren.

**-Debemos subir-** dijo Charle caminando hacia el tren.

**-Vamos niña-** dijo Gajeel entrando al tren, el Redfox se molestó al ver que su gato no se sentó junto a el sino que platicaba feliz con la gata blanca, el tren empezó a moverse y Wendy cayó dormida sobre Lily.

**-Wendy?! Estás bien?!-** dijo el Exceed acostándola en la silla.

**-No te preocupes, ella siempre se desmaya cada vez que va en un transporte-** dijo Charle ayudando a Lily. El gato se fijó a su compañero, miraba despreocupado hacia la ventana, y apenas se le notaba su malestar por el movimiento del tren. La magia de Wendy sí que era sorprendente.

**-Charle...-** dijo el Exceed sentándose junto a ella **-Que dices si te invito un té?-**

**-Me encantaría-** contestó la pequeña gata, se sentía muy cómoda junto a el en comparación con Happy. Lily era serio, menos juguetón y no le pasaba regalando pescados.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Ya llegué!-** dijo Haruko con una enorme sonrisa entrando a la tienda.

**-Haru-chibi, dónde fuiste?-** preguntó la anciana.

**-Me despedí de Gajeel-nii y jugué con mis amigos en el parque-** contestó la niña con una sonrisa **-no sabes lo que hizo Gajeel-nii por mí!, les pidió a esos niños que siempre me molestan que no me vuelvan a tratar así y hoy jugué con ellos sin que me molesten…-** la anciana estaba feliz al ver como Haruko volvía a ser la niña sonriente de antes.

**-Ah... Toma, han contestado tu carta, una chica aceptó enseñarte a leer y escribir-** dijo la anciana extendiendo una pequeña hoja de papel doblada.

**-Kiaa... Gracias Obaa-chan!-** tomó el papel y empezó a leer. **-A-cep-to con gus-to en-se-ñar…te- **a Haruko aún le costaba leer bien** -Le_vy Mc_Ga_r_den del Gre_mio Fa_i_ry Ta_il-.**

* * *

Me encanta GaLe... los amoooo *¬*

me he vuelto a inyectar inspiración y el insomnio ayudó a terminar este fic...

espero publicar pronto el próximo (si el colegio me deja un poco de tiempo T-T)

Ah... y agradezco a mi beta (es mi hermanita y por cierto su apodo es Enana... se lo puse yo y mucho antes que se publique Fairy Tail)

No olviden... Gajeel-kun se enojara si no dejan reviews X3

**spoiler** (para los que no leyeron el 297 del manga)

O_o PORQUÉEEEEEEEEE Mashima-sama?... PORQUÉEEEEEEEEE le hiciste eso a mi Le-chan y Gajeel-kun?

TT_TT


	2. Una enseñanza por una amistad parte 1

_Bonjour! El segundo capitulo de este pequeño Fic de la pareja que más amo GaLe_

_Espero que les guste_

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una enseñanza por una amistad (parte 1)

* * *

**-Somos buenos amigos! Somos buenos amigos!-** decían al unísono Natsu y Gray ante la mirada amenazante de la pelirroja **-Aye! Buenos amigos-**

**-Así me gusta-** dijo Erza que comía un pedazo de tarta de fresa.

**-Debes enseñarme como haces eso-** le susurró Lucy que sonreía viendo a sus amigos.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y dos gatos entraron platicando

**-Qué hacen esos 2 juntos?-** dijo Happy consumido por los celos, detrás de ellos entró Gajeel cargando en su espalda a Wendy aún dormida

**-Qué le pasó?-** pregunto Mirajane acercándose al Redfox y ayudando a bajar a la maga de su espalda

-Se desmayó y Gajeel me ayudó a traerla- dijo la Exceed

**-La llevaré a la enfermería-** dijo la Strauss caminando hacia allá junto a Charle y Lily mientras que Gajeel se sentó en una butaca en barra

**-Porquó se desmayó?-** preguntó Lucy que se acercó al moreno junto con Erza, Natsu y Gray

**-Veníamos en tren y se desmayó-** dijo el Redfox para quitarse de encima al grupo de curiosos, se levantó y camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el grupo Shadow Gear

**-Oi, Enana!-** dijo el moreno haciendo que Levy levante rápidamente su vista del libro que leía, Jet y Drox se encontraban molestos, el era el único que podía sacar a la amante de los libros del trance cuando empezaba a leer

**-Gajeel-kun ya llegaste! Qué tal te fue en la misión?-** preguntó animada cerrando el libro

**-Era basura, el viejo nunca me da misiones que valgan la pena-** dijo Gajeel metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y sacando el pequeño libro -**Toma, lo encontré, a mi no me sirve-** dijo desviando la mirada, los ojos de la maga brillaban de emoción

**-Gajeel-kun! Graciaaaaas!-** gritó la McGarden pero el Dragon slayer de hierro ya no estaba junto a ella, había vuelto a sentarse en la barra, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó desde su espalda

**-Hey! Qué crees que estás haciendo-** criticó molesto Gajeel

**-Gracias!-** dijo la maga dándole un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió junto a Lucy que la miraba sorprendida

**-Leee-chan!-** decía Lucy con una mirada pícara, Levy estaba sonrojada y apretaba fuertemente el pequeño libro contra su pecho -Que fue ese beso?- la peliazul se sonrojo aún más bajo la mirada apenada

**-Sólo le di las gracias porque me regaló este libro-** Levy se sentó muy cerca de Lucy para poder hablar mejor

**-De qué se trata?-** dijo la maga estelar al ver el pequeño libro

**-Mmm... El título dice... Consejos para...-** Su rostro no sólo se sonrojó sino que se volvió de un rojo intenso tanto que se podía confundir con la cabellera de Erza

**-Le-chan? Qué dice? No entiendo porque está en runas-** Lucy estaba siendo consumida por la curiosidad, qué era lo que Levy leyó?** -Le-chan! Por favor continúaaa-**

**-Consejos para amar. Eso dice el título-** dijo avergonzada la peliazul, Lucy miró hacia la barra donde el moreno platicaba con Lily y Charle, seguro ni sabía lo que había regalado a Levy, o tal vez sí?

**-Dónde lo consiguió?-** preguntó la Heartphilia

**-Me dijo que lo encontró durante la misión-** dijo con una sonrisa -Pero sospecho que no es así- Lucy miro extrañada a su amiga -Es el cuarto que me regala. Es mucha coincidencia que en casi todas las misiones consiga un pergamino o un libro y sobre todo, "nuevo"- dijo pasando las hojas sin leer del pequeño libro

**-Entonces?-** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, que empezaba a entender lo que su amiga intentaba decir

**-Y también me lo dijo Lily, la última misión que se fueron, Gajeel compró un pergamino a una vendedora ambulante-** Lucy escuchaba atenta lo que su amiga contaba **-Ese pergamino me lo dio diciendo que se lo quitó a un hombre que tenía que capturar-** Lucy rió a carcajadas haciendo que todo el gremio mire hacia ellas **-Lu-chan!-** regañó la peliazul

**-Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad Le-chan?-** dijo la rubia con voz pícara

**-Que es muy bueno y generoso al regalarme estos libros y pergaminos?-** contestó inocentemente la amante de los libros, Lucy se dio un golpe en la frente por la respuesta de su amiga, una idea fugaz se le cruzó por su mente

**-Le-chan! Si el siempre te regalas cosas, acaso no deberías regalarle algo también?-** pregunto Lucy pícara

**-Lu-chan! Tienes razón!-** dijo Levy levantándose del asiento **-Que tonta soy! Porque no pensé eso antes, eres una genia!, pero... Que le puedo regalar?-** volvió a sentarse nerviosa y con sus labios hizo un pequeño puchero, la rubia la tomó de la mano

**-LE_VY... Escúchame, tú lo conoces más que nadie en este gremio **_(a excepción de Juvia, creo)_**-** Levy sonrió al comentario de su amiga

**-Levy-chan!-** Mirajane la llamó desde la barra -te llegó un paquete!- levantando una pequeña cajita

**-Para mí?-** dijo Levy, ambas amigas se dirigieron a la barra junto a la albina **-Gracias Mira-** dijo cuando recibió la pequeña caja en sus manos **-No tiene remitente, sólo dice: Para Levy McGarden-**

Lily y Charle se acercaron a ver porque las magas estaban tan interesadas en la pequeña caja, Gajeel miro de reojo y volvió a pedir otra cerveza. Levy abrió la cajita y se encontró con un broche de una pequeña rosa transparente

**-Es hermoso!-** dijo Lucy cuando la peliazul lo quitó de la caja

**-Fíjate, hay un papel en el fondo-** dijo Lily tomando la caja y entregando un papel doblado a la maga de escritura sólida

**-Lee!.. quiero saber que dice!-** dijo la maga estelar dando saltitos

* * *

**_Levy:_**

_ Usa esta rosa como un escudo, un guía, un protector en las noches oscuras_

* * *

Dejó de leer, todos miraron a Levy por si continuaba **-Eso es lo único que entiendo, la mayoría que dice está tachoneado, tampoco dice quién me la envío, pero es hermoso-** la amantes de los libros tomó el broche y se lo puso por el moño de su vestido naranja

**-Te queda muy bien-** dijo la rubia

**-A que se referirá con lo de escudo, guía y protector de las noches oscuras, no será algo malo?-** dijo Charle algo desconfiada del broche

**-No creo que sea algo malo. Es muy lindo para que sea malo-** dijo Lucy pero también le intrigó un poco que no tenga remitente

**-Lily vámonos, ya es tarde y aún no descansé nada-** dijo Gajeel acercándose a ellos

**-Sí, probablemente ya este oscuro afuera... Levy, no quieres venir con nosotros?-** dijo Lily, Levy miró a Gajeel tal vez pidiendo su autorización para ir con ellos

**-Has lo que quieras, Enana-** dijo Gajeel caminando hacia la salida, acaso el le leía sus pensamientos?

**-Hasta mañana Lucy, Charle-** dijo la peliazul y corrió para alcanzar al Dragon slayer y a su gato

**-Iré a despertar a Wendy-** dijo Charle caminando hacia la enfermería

**-Te acompaño-** dijo Lucy que no quería quedarse sola.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Levy y Lily platicaban sobre la misión que había tenido el Exceed y su dueño, a unos metros atrás les seguía Gajeel que (según el) miraba un punto cualquiera, pero no podía dejar de verlo, o mejor dicho verla, a ese pequeño cuerpo, le gustaba verla caminar, como su falda se movía a cada movimiento de sus caderas, o cuando el viento amenazaba con levantarla y ella atajaba un poco avergonzada, le encantaba ese vestido naranja, como se amoldaba a su cuerpo, nunca lo diría, sólo se lo guardaba para sí. Se percató que habían llegado a un callejón oscuro, Levy ni Lily se habían dado cuenta, para ellos su ambiente estaba totalmente iluminado

**-Hey! Enana-** ella giró con una sonrisa lo que hizo que el desviara la vista

**-Qué pasa Gajeel-kun?-** dijo Levy dejando de caminar para que el Dragon slayer los alcance

**-Recuerdas este callejón?-** pregunto aún sin mirarla

Ella miró a su alrededor, lo recordaba muy bien, se le erizó la piel, en ese lugar Gajeel los atacó, pero no era como lo recordaba, ahora estaba totalmente iluminado como si hubiera un faro cerca

**-Levy-san, mira! La rosa brilla!-** dijo Lily señalando el broche de la rosa que ahora era blanca por la luz emitida, ella se lo quitó para verlo mejor, la luz era suave y no golpeaba la vista pero a la vez intensa para iluminar todo a su alrededor

**-Es hermoso!-** dijo la pequeña maga volviendo a ponerse el broche

**-Ahora entiendo, lo de protector de las noches oscuras- **dijo Lily llevando una mano _(pata)_ a su barbilla -Seguro la persona que te lo regaló sabía que tienes fobia a la oscuridad- Lily miró a Gajeel con una sonrisa pícara

**-Tsk-** dijo el Redfox, realmente le molestaba que Lily siempre le terminara descubriendo **-Caminen, no tengo tiempo que perder-** dijo y siguieron su camino.

Llegaron a Fairy Hill y despidieron a Levy, Lily aún miraba con una sonrisa a su dueño

**-Qué es tan gracioso?-** dijo fastidiado el Redfox, le molestaba la mirada que le daba su gato

**-A veces me sorprende ver que tienes un corazón generoso-** Gajeel gruñó molesto por el comentario de su compañero

-o-o-o-o-o-

Así pasó una semana tranquila _(si se puede decir tranquila)_, de lo más normal para el gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore. Era normal disfrutar de los conciertos con la dulce voz de Mirajane, ver a Levy leyendo un libro grueso junto a sus inseparables amigos, las peleas constantes entre Natsu y Gray que a veces también incluía a Gajeel, Cana tomando uno a dos barriles de vino y a Erza disfrutando de una tarta de fresa

**-Buenos días Mirajane, la correspondencia de todo Fairy Tail-** saludó el joven cartero a la albina entregándole varias cartas

**-Gracias-** dijo la sonriente Mirajane tomando las cartas. Empezó a recorrer todo el gremio para entregar las cartas a sus respectivos dueños, llegó hasta Cana y le entregó una carta de Gildarts, después para Erza, una de Heart Krauz , se acercó a la mesa de la maga de escritura sólida

**-Toma Levy-chan**- dijo la Strauss extendiendo el sobre

**-Ah! Gracias Mira-chan!-** tomó el sobre con las manos y sonrió

**-Levy-chan! De quién es la carta?-** preguntaron al unísono Jet y Drox

**-Es de una misión que acepte, debo enseñar a una niña a leer y escribir-** dijo Levy abriendo la carta y empezó a leer

* * *

**_Señorita McGarden:_**

_ Estoy muy agradecida que haya aceptado enseñar a mi nieta, muchos gremios lo rechazaron ya que no cuento con mucho para pagar. No te preocupes por el hospedaje, en mi casa tenemos habitaciones libres y comida nunca falta. Mi nieta está ansiosa de aprender y por culpa del trabajo no me queda tiempo para enseñarle._

_ Me despido, agradeciéndole otra vez su amabilidad y comprensión_

_**PD:** Si no pasamos a buscarle en la estación del tren, nos encontrará en la tienda Magic Soul a dos cuadras del parque._

_ ** Fuyuko Kyou**_

* * *

**-Oh!... Levy-chan eres tan generosa!-** decían al unísono abrazándose los amigos **-Levy-chan es la mejor!-**

Mirajane sólo le sobraba una carta en sus manos pero no se entendía a quién iba dirigido

**-Levy! Me puedes ayudar en esto?-** dijo la albina y la peliazul caminó hacia la barra **-No entiendo muy bien lo que dice-** le entregó la carta, parecía escrita por algún niño pequeño, Levy tomó la carta y empezó a descifrar la carta

**-Ka me nii Ga el?-** leía la maga

**-Que?-** dijo la albina al no entender nada de lo que decía la McGarden

**-Espera! Ya entendí... Está mezclado con runa!-** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Entonces... Qué dice?-** preguntó curiosa la Strauss

**-Para mi hermano Gajeel-** los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron como platos, "Una carta para Gajeel" pensaron ambas, volvió a leer para ver si no se había equivocado en la traducción, ambas buscaron al dueño de la carta, por alguna coincidencia de la vida, "Él" entraba por las puertas del gremio acompañado de su gato, la McGarden lo seguía con la mirada hasta que llegó a la barra

**-Qué tanto miras Enana?-** dijo molesto Gajeel, Levy se quedó congelada, sentía esos ojos rojos sobre ella, aún tenía la carta en sus manos. Lo extendió hacia el con las manos temblorosas

**-Es para ti-** Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido, también a el le extrañaba recibir cartas, lo agarró e intento leer lo que decía pero al igual que Mirajane no entendió nada

**-Dice: Para mi hermano Gajeel-** dijo la McGarden al ver la cara de confundido del moreno, Gajeel miró confundido a Levy y abrió la carta, la escritura era totalmente distinta al sobre y podía entenderlo

**-Gracias-** dijo y revolvió los cabellos azules de la amante de los libros, Levy siguió al moreno con la vista hasta que se sentó en una mesa lejana a donde ella estaba, se sorprendió, no le importó que la haya despeinado, le había dicho "Gracias" y sin que ella haya hecho nada

**-Ah! Mira-chan! Sobre la misión de la que te comenté, tengo que viajar hoy mismo y volveré en una semana o dos-** dijo recordando la carta que había recibido

**-Ok, no hay problema, te buscaré hospedaje inmediatamente-** dijo la albina

**-No hace falta, la cliente me ofreció su casa-** dijo con una sonrisa la maga de escritura sólida y se despidió.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Es la niña de la estación?-** preguntó Lily al moreno que tenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro mientras leía la carta

**-Esa Enana-** pensó en voz alta **-Es muy inteligente, dice que estuvo investigando sobre nosotros, y cuando le dijeron que estuvimos ahí por una misión, buscó al cliente que nos había contratado para poder enviarme esta carta, niña tonta-** dio una pequeña risa burlona

**-Y que más dice la carta?-** dijo el Exceed

**-Que va a estudiar para ser una gran maga, y quiere que le entrene a ella y a los mocosos que siempre la molestaban pero ahora son sus amigos y...**- Gajeel miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido -**Y... porqué te estoy contando? No te incumbe!-** dobló la carta guardando en el bolsillo y se dispuso salir del gremio pero se encontró con Wendy frente a la mesa donde ellos estaban

**-Gajeel-kun puedo hablar contigo un momento?-** ella le sonrío ampliamente y miró a Lily para que los dejaran solos

**-Charle vamos, te invitó un te-** dijo el Exceed tomando la mano _(pata)_ de la gata y caminaron hasta la barra, Wendy esperó a que los gatos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos

**-Que pasó?-** preguntó Gajeel y volvió a sentarse y le ofreció también asiento junto a él

**-Nada-** ella sonrío pícaramente

**-Hum?-** el Dragon slayer miró extrañado a la pequeña niña

**-Perdón Gajeel-kun-** quitó la lengua y dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza **-Es que estoy actuando de Cupido-** señaló a los gatos sentados en la barra, Gajeel rió a carcajadas llamando la atención de casi todo el gremio **-Gajeel-kun!-** le regañó la Dragon slayer avergonzada

**-Cuenta conmigo!-** dijo el moreno con una sonrisa malvada que asustó un poco -le pagaré con la misma moneda todo lo que me ha hecho- dijo recordando, Lily siempre le molestaba por Levy

**-Gracias Gajeel-kun-** dijo la niña y se dirigió hacia la barra donde se encontraban los gatos, Gajeel la miraba aún con la sonrisa maliciosa pero se borró al ver a un niño casi con la misma vestimenta de Natsu acercarse a ella

**-Wendy-chan! Te invitó una malteada, que dices?-** dijo Romeo pasando su brazo por el cuello de la maga

**-Me encantaría!- **respondió con una sonrisa, se sacó el brazo de encima soltando el abrazo de su compañero, se sentaron en la barra y Romeo le pidió a Mira las malteadas, hablaban entretenidamente, el volvió a pasar su brazo por el cuello de Wendy para estar más cerca de ella, la Dragon slayer sintió como su silla se levantó del suelo separándola de Romeo unos metros, una silla se puso entre ellos y el moreno se sentó en ella

**-Ah niña... Tengo que cumplir una misión que el viejo me encomendó dentro de una semana, no necesito llevar a Lily-** dijo dando la espalda al joven mago, el rostro de Wendy se iluminó entendiendo el plan del come hierro -Por qué no le invitas a ser tu compañero de misiones por esa semana?-

Ella asintió, se dirigió hacia Lily que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Gajeel giró y miró con una cara de pocos amigos a Romeo

**-Vuelves a acercarte a la niña de esa forma y te mato-** dijo el come hierro fulminándolo con la mirada, se levantó y se alejó de la barra, Wendy llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro y vio la cara pálida de Romeo

**-Te sientes bien?-** dijo poniendo una mano sobre la frente de el, el mago asintió y volvieron a su plática, pero a una distancia considerable

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Es aquí!-** dijo Levy para sí misma bajando del tren, eran las 10 de noche y no había mucha gente en la estación, había olvidado avisar a Fuyuko para que la buscara, así que tendría que ir ella sola a la tienda donde le había indicado en la carta

**-Mmm... Aquí está el parque-** caminaba por las calles -2 cuadras en Magic Soul- habían tantas tiendas que le costaba encontrar la indicada, se dirigió a la posada, pensó que sería mejor si mañana volvía a buscar, no le gustaba caminar en la oscuridad aunque aún tenía la rosa prendida a ella no se sentía segura estando sola.

A la mañana siguiente Levy preguntó a la dueña de la posada donde podía encontrar la tienda, fue muy fácil encontrarla, se dio cuenta que había pasado varias veces frente a esa tienda pero de tan nerviosa que le ponía la oscuridad no se había percatado. La McGarden entró acompañada del sonido de la campanilla.

**-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarla?-** preguntó la anciana detrás de la barra

**-Buenos días, busco a la señora Kyou, me contrataron para enseñar a una pequeña niña-** dijo Levy acercándose a la barra

**-Así que usted es la señorita McGarden, un placer, soy Fuyuko Kyou-** extendió la mano para saludarla **-Pase, pase, ésta es su casa ahora. Mi nieta acaba de salir por unos mandados, vuelve enseguida-**

La anciana le condujo a una habitación de paredes blancas y con una cama pequeña de sábanas también blancas pero con detalles de rosas rojas

**-Puede colocar su ropa en este armario, el baño está al final del pasillo y si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo-** dijo la anciana y se despidió porque tenía que atender la tienda

**-Que bonito cuarto-** dijo la peliazul sentándose en la cama, acomodó su ropa en el armario y se cambio a una ropa más cómoda

**-Oba-chan! Ya llegué!-** se escuchó el grito de la niña entrando a la tienda, Levy bajó las escaleras hasta la tienda donde una pequeña niña estaba sentada en la barra

**-La señora que pidió la hierba no estaba, así que la volví a traer-** la niña peliazul le entregó a la anciana una pequeña bolsa **-Buenas!-** dijo al ver a Levy

**-Señorita McGarden, te la presento, ella es mi nieta Haruko Kyou-** dijo la anciana

**-Mucho gusto McGarden-sensei-** dijo la niña pasando la mano para saludarla

**-Haruko, no hace falta que me llames sensei, no me gustan las formalidades, llámame sólo Levy-** dijo la amante de los libros con una sonrisa

**-Entonces puedes decirme Haru-chibi, así es como todos me conocen-** dijo Haruko con una sonrisa -**Qué dices si te enseño los alrededores y de paso entramos a la biblioteca del centro para empezar a estudiar?-**

**-Vaya! Sí que quieres estudiar!-** dijo sorprendida Levy

**-Sí! Aprendo rápido! Quiero ser una gran maga como se lo prometí a mi hermano-** Levy notó un brillo en sus ojos cuando mencionó a su hermano **-Obaa-chan puedo salir?-** preguntó con una expresión de perrito abandonado, Fuyuko no podía negarse cuando su nieta ponía esa expresión

**-Claro, pero vengan para la hora del almuerzo, sí? Te dejo encargada a mi pequeña-** dijo la anciana mirando a Levy

**-No se preocupe, la cuidaré muy bien-** dijo confiada la McGarden

**-Pero primero traeré algunas cosas-** ambas subieron por las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Levy

**-Mmm... Cuadernos, plumas-** dijo guardando algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila **-Eso es todo lo que necesitaremos-** dijo y miró a Haruko, ella tenía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos **-Haru?-** preguntó la McGarden

**-Quién te dio esa rosa?!-** preguntó Haruko señalando el broche de rosa sobre una mesita

**-No lo sé-** dijo Levy y la pequeña la miró extrañada **-me llegó por correo con una carta sin remitente-** tomó la rosa y se la dio a la niña **-Decía que la use como mi escudo, mi guía...-**

**-Un protector en las noches oscuras-** terminó la frase Haruko

**-Sí! Exactamente!-** dijo emocionada la maga -**Sabes quién pudo enviármelo?-** Haruko pensó por un momento, seguro su nuevo hermano no quería que ella sepa que Él fue quién se lo regalo

**-Tal vez-** dijo conteniendo una sonrisa **-pero no estoy muy segura, mejor nos vamos o será medio día y tendremos que volver-** Levy asintió y salieron

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Practiquemos una última vez-** dijo la McGarden

**-Sip-** dijo Haruko y empezó a leer un libro de cuentos para niños, ya era medio día, y habían estado practicando su lectura hasta esa hora

**-Muy bien-** dijo Levy cuando la pequeña terminó de leer -Mejor nos vamos a comer, o Fuyu-obaa se enojará- dijo juntando todos los libros de la mesa. Salieron de la biblioteca, caminaba a paso lento y tomada de la mano de Haruko, Levy sacó el pequeño libro que le habían regalado y empezó a leer, la niña miro el pequeño libro y sonrió

**-Consejos para amar?-** pregunto pícara la pequeña

**-Sí, es un libro que me regalaron-** dijo sin apartar la vista del pequeño libro, leyó unos renglones, alzó la vista cerrando el pequeño libro de golpe y miró asombrada a la niña **-Sabes leer runas?!-** dijo sorprendida recordando que lo que leía estaba en runas

**-Sip, mi hermano me lo estaba enseñando-** dijo con un aire de melancolía

**-Cuántos años tienes?, no es fácil leer runas-** preguntó la McGarden

**-Tengo 5, cumplo 6 dentro de 2 semanas y como regalo de cumpleaños Obaa-chan me dijo que iba a contratar una maestra particular y es por eso que estas aquí-** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Entonces tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta por tu cumpleaños!-** dijo contagiándose de la sonrisa de la pequeña

**-Eso no hace falta!, el mismo día de mi cumpleaños se festeja la llegada de la primavera y aquí se hace una gran fiesta, juegos, comida, juegos, bailes, juegos y muchos fuegos artificiales-** dijo emocionada la pequeña

**-Primavera? es por eso que tu nombre es Haruko?-** preguntó la maga

**-Sip, mi mami me puso este nombre por ese día, me dijo que la primavera no sólo trae consigo las flores con su embriagante aroma y encanto, también amistad y una pizca de amor- **dijo con un dedo en sus labios recordando** -Mi hermano me dijo que yo había vuelto a traer el amor y la felicidad en nuestra familia cuando nací, también que estar conmigo era estar siempre en primavera, él es el que me puso el apodo de pequeña primavera-**

**-Tu hermano debe quererte muchísimo-** dijo sonriendo Levy a la pequeña, ella solo asintió.

**-Obaa-chan! Ya llegamos-** gritó Haruko entrando a la tienda junto a la maga de escritura sólida

**-Ya está el almuerzo, ve y lávate las manos-** dijo la anciana, la niña asintió; subió rápidamente las escaleras, Levy se fijó en el pequeño cuadro que colgaba en la pared

**-Ese muchacho es el hermano de Haru-chibi?-** preguntó Levy señalando el cuadro

**-Así es!-** dijo la anciana con un tono de melancolía, caminó hacia la puerta poniendo un cartelito "vuelvo enseguida" y condujo a Levy a la cocina

**-Haru-chibi me estaba hablando de él-** dijo ayudando a poner la mesa a la anciana -Se nota que la quiere mucho y ella también a él-

**-La quería mucho, era todo un ejemplo a seguir-** dijo y empezó a servir los platos

**-Era?-** preguntó Levy asombrada, por qué se refería en pasado?

**-Mi nieto... El hermano de Haruko murió-** dijo sentándose junto a la peliazul en la mesa

**-Lo siento-** dijo apenada por la pregunta

**-No hay problema, aunque intento no tocar ese tema con Haru-chibi hasta hace muy poco estaba muy deprimida, pero recibió la visita de un ángel y de la noche para la mañana Haru-chibi volvió a ser la niña feliz de siempre-** Fuyuko mostró una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la noche pasada

**-Un ángel?!-** dijo asombrada la McGarden

**-Aunque daba miedo, me recordaba mucho a mi nieto... era serio e intentaba parecer duro pero de un gran corazón-** dijo la anciana

**-Ya me las lavé!-** dijo Haruko, que entró corriendo y mostrando las manos **-Itadakimaaaaasu-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Ya llegué!-** dijo el gato negro entrando al departamento que compartía con el moreno

**-Ya era hora-** dijo molesto el Dragon slayer **-Después no te quejes-** dijo tragando un último pedazo de hierro

**-De dónde sacaste ese hierro?-** dijo Lily fulminando con la mirada **-Te has vuelto a comer las vajillas?!-** regañó el Exceed

**-Porque tú te has tardado en traer el almuerzo-** dijo limpiándose la boca con la muñeca **-Ah... Te quería decir que esta semana salgo de misión y no te necesito-** se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina

**-No me cambies de tema! Y sí, ya lo sabía, Wendy me preguntó para ser su compañero y acepté-** dijo el gato sentándose en el sofá

**-Porqué lo aceptaste? Por que mejor no trabajas solo?-** dijo el moreno recostándose por el marco de la puerta

**-Porque me lo pidió amablemente-** dijo Lily

**-Porque la niña te lo pidió o por que estarás con "_esa_" gata blanca?-** dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona y dando un tono de desprecio al mencionar sobre la Exceed

**-Piensa bien antes de hablar idiota, no vuelvas a referirte como "esa" a la señorita Charle o te la verás conmigo!-** dijo molesto Lily y amenazando con la mirada a lo que el moreno rompió a carcajadas **-De que te ríes idiota?!-** el Exceed sí que estaba molesto

**-Sí que te interesa esa minina-** dijo con un tono pícaro -**Está bien, ya no te molesto más, pero necesito que cumplas una misión muy importante para mí-** dijo acercándose a su gato

**-Misión?-** dijo extrañado Lily pero aún miraba molesto a su dueño

**-Quiero que vigiles bien de cerca a esa copia barata de Salamander mientras yo no estoy-** dijo con un tono molesto

**-Copia de Salamander?-** pensó por unos instantes el Exceed **-Te refieres a Romeo?-**

**-Sí, no se que se cree ese mocoso para andar con tanta confianza con la niña-** dijo aún más molesto y cruzando los brazos, Lily parpadeo varias veces y sonrió

**-No me digas que estás celoso?-** dijo el gato

**-Celoso?! Yo?! No digas estupideces, gato tonto-** dijo Gajeel desviando la mirada **-Sólo no quiero que se le pegue lo estúpido de Salamander como ya se le pegó a ese mocoso-** Lily sonrió

**-No te preocupes, tendré bien vigilado a Romeo para que no se acerque a Wendy-** dijo alzando la pata como haciendo una promesa

**-No hace falta que no se acerque, o sino la niña puede sospechar **_(y ponerse triste)_** sólo que se mantenga a una distancia de no más de un metro de ella-** dijo el Redfox dando especificaciones a su gato.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Levy, vamos a mi cuarto para seguir estudiando!-** dijo la pequeña levantándose de la mesa

**-No-** respondió Levy, Haruko y Fuyuko se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la maga -primero ayudaremos a Fuyu-obaa a levantar la mesa y lavar todas las vajillas- empezó a juntar los platos y Haruko la imitó -No se preocupe Fuyu-obaa, nosotras terminaremos con esto, puede volver a la tienda-

**-Gracias-** dijo la anciana y se dirigió de vuelta a su labor

**-Levy...-** dijo Haruko ayudando a la maga a llevar los platos al lavabo

**-Si?-** pregunto Levy y miro a la pequeña esperando a que continúe, ella acercó una silla para poder alcanzar el lavabo

**-Quiero aprender a escribir lo antes posible-** sonrió **-Quiero enviarle a mi hermano una carta, la última vez que le envíe una tuve que pedirle a un amigo para que la escriba-** Haruko notó que Levy tenía una cara un poco triste **-Dije algo malo?-** preguntó extrañada

**-No es nada-** dijo sonriendo **_~Pobre Haru... Aún piensa en su hermano como si estuviera vivo...~_** pensó la maga de escritura sólida

**-Ya está! Ahora sí... A estudiar!-** dijo la pequeña animada saltando de la silla, habían terminado de lavar las vajillas

-**Claro que sí!-** dijo la McGarden y sonrió, la pequeña sí que tenía ganas de estudiar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El cuarto de la pequeña era igual a la que Levy tenía como cuarto pero con un tono rosado en las paredes y con muchos peluches bien ordenados en los estantes por la pared. Haruko le ofreció asiento en un escritorio cerca de la cama y levantó algunos juguetes sobre el escritorio para guardarlos en un baúl, Levy noto una pequeña cadena sobre la mesa

**-Haru-chibi, te puedo preguntar algo?-** dijo la maga tomando la cadena en sus manos y observó la estrella que colgaba de ella

**-Pregunta lo que quieras-** dijo la pequeña sin mirar a la maga porque intentaba que todos los juguetes entren en el baúl

**-Habías dicho... que probablemente sabías... quién pudo haberme enviado el broche de rosa, además esta estrella parece del mismo material del broche-**

**-Eh... Sí, pero no estoy muy segura si esa persona fue quien te la regaló-** dijo Haruko acercándose a la maga **-Pero se parecen mucho porque la estrella me la regaló mi hermano y esa rosa la hice yo-** tomó la estrella y se la puso por el cuello

**-Tú hiciste el broche?! Es hermoso!-** dijo sorprendida Levy

**-Eh... El broche yo no lo hice, sólo moldee la lacrima en forma de rosa, el broche seguro lo hizo el monstruo del collar, el también me hizo esta cadena, mira es hermosa!-** dijo apretando la estrella contra su pecho

**-El monstruo del collar?-** dijo aún sin entender la McGarden

**-Sip... Me dio un poco de miedo la primera vez que lo vi, pero es muy buena persona, el recuperó por mí el collar y para agradecerle le regalé la rosa... Y creo que fue él quien te la regalo-** dijo sentándose al lado de la maga de escritura sólida

**-Me lo presentarías algún día? Quiero conocerlo y agradecerle-** dijo sonrojada la McGarden

**-Claro que sí!-** dijo tomando una pluma y un papel -**Pero primero debo saber escribir bien para poder enviarle una carta-** Levy asintió

**-Está bien!, ahora practiquemos tu escritura-** dijo la McGarden y Haruko empezó a escribir **-Haru-chibi! Eso es runa!... Estás mezclando las escrituras!-** dijo entre risas la maga

**-Ah!... Con razón mis amigos no entienden mi letra cuando escribo-** dijo sacando la lengua y dando un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Espero que no me haya saldo un poco aburrido... pero así es la historia X3 no pensé que sería tan largo...

Una aclaración Haru-chibi significa pequeña primavera =)

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones

- A Pulgaah-Chan... Tome tu consejo... espero que así se entienda mejor...

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo...

No olviden... Gajeel-kun se enojara si no dejan reviews X3

-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda...


	3. Una enseñanza por una amistad parte 2

_Bonjour! El tercer capitulo de este pequeño Fic de la pareja que más amo GaLe_

_Espero que les guste_

___**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

* * *

Capítulo 3: Una enseñanza por una amistad (parte 2)

* * *

**-Ya es hora de dormir, mañana continuamos-** dijo Levy juntando algunos papeles sobre la mesa

**-Pero aún confundo las runas con las escrituras normales-** dijo Haruko que apenas podía abrir los ojos del sueño

**-No mejorarás en un sólo día, con el tiempo y mucha práctica no volverás a equivocarte-** dijo la McGarden acostando a la pequeña

**-Buenas noches Levy-** dijo Haruko acurrucándose en la cama

**-Buenas noches Haru-chibi-** dijo apagando la luz

**-NOOO!-** gritó la pequeña asustando a la maga **-no apagues la luz, tengo miedo-**

**-Perdón-** volvió a prender la luz y salió del cuarto

**-Aún despierta Levy-san?-** preguntó Fuyuko entrando a la cocina

**-Sólo vine por un vaso con agua-** dijo con una sonrisa la maga **-Haru-chibi es muy inteligente a pesar de la corta edad que tiene-**

**-Sí, pero últimamente pasa todo el día con esos niños, temo que sean una mala influencia para mi pequeña-** dijo la anciana dando un largo suspiro

**-No creo que sean mala influencia, la amistad es muy importante durante la vida de un niño. Cuando tenía unos 4 años de edad me escapé de mi casa, pero el maestro del gremio donde estoy me aceptó, lo considero como un padre y a todos mis compañeros como mis hermanos; cada uno tiene sus defectos, pero no sé que sería mi vida sin ellos... incluso cuando somos mayores- **Levy sonrió** -te puedo dar un ejemplo. Nuestro gremio fue atacado por un gremio oscuro, uno de los integrantes de ese gremio me atacó, era el más fuerte, incluso se le consideraba un asesino-** dio una pequeña risa** -pero lo hizo porque era lo único que conocía, nunca tuvo amigos... Después que derrotamos al gremio, él se unió a nosotros, al principio me daba miedo pero... el me salvo de un ataque que probablemente me hubiera dejado muy mal herida, no sólo por mi a arriesgado su vida, también por cada uno de los compañeros del gremio-**

**-Un asesino? Se volvió una buena persona?-** preguntó un poco desconfiada Fuyuko

**-No sólo una buena persona, también un buen amigo y es uno de mis mejores amigos-** sonrió y se sonrojó levemente **-Buenas noches Fuyu-obaa-** dijo saliendo de la cocina

**-Buenas noches Levy-san-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas del gremio

**-Eso es todo-** dijo Makarov extendiendo un papel al moreno

**-Entonces, me retiro-** dijo Gajeel caminando hacia la salida

**-Una cosa más-** dijo el maestro haciendo que el Dragon slayer se voltee **-Cuídate hijo-**

**-Tsk, de eso no tiene ni que preocuparse-** siguió caminando perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

**-Estúpidas mujeres-** hablaba sólo el Redfox que caminaba por las oscuras calles de Magnolia llevando un sobre en sus manos **-Primero Juvia, después la Enana, la Niña y ahora esta pequeña!-** dijo molesto depositando la carta en un buzón **-Me están volviendo un hombre blando-** rió de lado con una sonrisa burlona **-El temible Gajeel Redfox, escribiendo cartas y regalando libros... Si alguien me hubiera dicho un año atrás **_(más 7 de los que estuvimos en la isla)_** que me convertiría en esto, le hubiera destrozado a golpes-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Buenos días Obaa-san!-** dijeron algunos niños entrando en la tienda **-Está enferma Haru-chibi? ayer no vino a jugar con nosotros-** dijo el más pequeño

**-Buenos días niños, Ella está bien, sólo que está estudiando, seguro la encontrarán en la biblioteca-** dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

**-Que suerte que Haru-chibi esté bien! Nos preocupamos mucho por ella. Muchas gracias Obaa-san-** dijo el mayor saliendo de la tienda con los demás niños

**-Levy-san tenía mucha razón, esos niños no son mala influencia para Haru-chibi, todo lo contrario, se preocupan por ella-** sonrió

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Shh... No hay que hacer ruido-** dijo el mayor a los demás niños

**-Chicos! Qué hacen aquí?-** preguntó Haruko al ver a sus amigos en la biblioteca

**-Queríamos verte-** contestó el más pequeño

**-Quién es la chica?-** preguntó uno de los niños

**-Les presento, ella es mi maestra Levy-** dijo la niña a sus amigos

**-Mucho gusto niños-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa

**-Mi nombre es Roy-** dijo el mayor

**-El mío Ed-** dijo el niño de cabellera rubia

**-Artur y el es mi hermano gemelo Zack-** dijo uno de los niños de cabello castaño y ojos verdes señalando al niño junto a el del mismo color de cabello pero de ojos negros

**-Y el es Al-** dijo Haruko abrazando al más pequeño

**-Levy-san, podemos estudiar con ustedes?-** preguntó el pequeño correspondiendo el abrazo de la niña

-**Claro que sí! Tomen asiento-** contestó la McGarden con una sonrisa

**-Ah... Te contestó Monstruo-san la carta que le escribimos?-** susurró Artur a Haruko

**-Aún no... Te aviso si me contesta-** le respondió susurrando la niña, Levy estaba al lado de Haruko y escucho la conversación entre los niños

**~Monstruo-san? Se referirá al Monstruo del collar?~** pensó la maga un poco confundida

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Buenas tardes Kyou-san-** saludó una joven a la anciana **-La correspondencia-**

**-Gracias querida-** dijo Fuyuko tomando las cartas

**-Nos vemos mañana-** se despidió la joven

**-A ver que tenemos…-** sonrió al ver una carta un poco maltratada **-Para: Haruko De: Monstruo del collar-** la guardó en su bolsillo **-Haru-chibi ha hecho muy buenos amigos-**

Las calles se teñían de naranja, el sol empezaba a esconderse

**-Debe ser divertido estar en un gremio-** dijo Roy

**-Es muy divertido-** dijo la maga con una sonrisa

**-Huum... Yo quiero ser mago! Pero los únicos que poseen magia en nuestro grupo son Artur y Haru-chibi... Y porque él puede tener magia y yo no?! Soy su hermano!-** se quejaba Zack cruzando los brazos

**-Es por eso que le pedimos a Monstruo-san que nos enseñe magia!-** dijo Artur que se apoyaba por su hermano

**-Ustedes lo conocen?-** preguntó emocionada la McGarden

**-Síp, si no fuera por él no seríamos amigos de Haru-chibi-** dijo el ojiverde abrazando a la niña

**-Y cómo es?-** preguntó Levy

**-Bueno... el es muy grande y da mucho miedo-** dijo el más pequeño

**-Sip... Es exactamente así!-** dijeron los niños al unísono señalando al cielo imaginando al Dragón slayer de los ojos rojos, piel morena y cabellera negra y larga.

**~Como creen que voy a ver sus pensamientos?~** Una pequeña gotita se dibujo en el rostro de la McGarden

**-Mañana podemos estudiar juntos?-** preguntó Roy

**-Levy! Pueden estudiar con nosotras toda la semana?-** preguntó Haruko dando saltitos alrededor de la maga

**-Podemos, podemos, podemos?-** decían los niños que también empezaron a saltar

**-Claro que sí, no hay problema... Pero dejen de saltar y dar vueltas porque me marean-**

**-Entonces, nos vemos mañana Haru-chibi, Levy-san!-** dijo Artur y los niños se despidieron de las chicas

**-Tus amigos te quieren mucho!-** dijo Levy cuando perdieron de vista a los niños

**-Seguro también tienes algún amigo que te quiere mucho-** dijo con una sonrisa pícara

**-Claro que sí-** sonrió **-Tengo dos amigos que son inseparables, Jet y Drox, una amiga escritora, su nombre es Lucy y su novio Natsu y...-** una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro** -Gajeel-**

**-Y el es tu novio?-** preguntó pícara la pequeña

**-HEEE? No!-** contestó Levy totalmente sonrojada y agitando los brazos **-Claro que no! El no es mi novio!-** dio un largo suspiro **~Aunque quisiera~**

Haruko rompió a carcajadas

**-Pones la misma cara de felicidad que mi hermano cuando hablaba de la chica que trae las cartas y el también se ponía así de rojo si le preguntaba si esa chica era su novia-** dijo la niña entre risas** -Te puedo hacer la misma pregunta que le hice a mi hermano?-**

**-Mmm... Está bien-** dijo un poco dudosa la McGarden

**-Porqué sólo no le dices que lo quieres? No es difícil... Yo siempre le digo a los chicos que los quiero, en especial a Artur-** dijo Haruko haciendo que Levy se vuelva a sonrojar

**-P_Pero... para mi sí es difícil-** se excusó la maga. Como podía decirle que le gustaba, que lo quería, si tan sólo verlo la pone nerviosa. Las veces que lo tenía muy cerca pensó en robarle un beso, pero tenía miedo de que la rechace y no volver a estar a su lado. No le importaba las bromas ni los sobrenombres, ella sentía que era su forma de dar cariño

**-Sólo debes decirle lo que piensas-** dijo la niña sacando a la maga de sus pensamientos -En eso puedo ayudarte-

**-Ayudarme?-** preguntó curiosa Levy, en que podía ayudarla la pequeña?

**-Siii, te ayudare como le ayude mi hermano-**

**-Y cómo o en qué ayudaste a tu hermano?-** preguntó confundida la McGarden, empezaba a darle miedo lo que la pequeña tramaba

**-Pues obvio!... A confesarte a Gajeel-n..!- **Se detuvo por un momento, casi había llamado nii al Redfox **-Cómo? no te lo puedo decir, es un secreto-** sonrió pícara **-Obaa-chan!... Ya llegamos!-** gritó Haruko entrando en la tienda

**-Hola! Que suerte que ya volvieron, Haru-chibi ve y toma un baño, la cena está casi lista-** dijo la anciana arreglando algunos estantes

**-Enseguida!-** dijo la pequeña y subió las escaleras

**-Levy-san estás bien? Estás toda roja-** dijo Fuyuko con tono de preocupación haciendo que la maga se ponga aún más roja

**-N_no es nada, no se preocupe-** dijo Levy agitando las manos **-Fuyo-obaa le puedo ayudar?-**

**-No hace falta, no quiero molestarte más-**

-**Pero si no es molestia, con gusto la ayudaré-** dijo la McGarden con una sonrisa

-o-o-o-o-o-

Una niña con dos coletas se encontraba frente al tablón de anuncios acompañada de dos gatos

**-Wendy, mira este-** señaló uno de los volantes **-Dice que hay que buscar a un Artista en Freesia City, la recompensa es buena-**

**-Oh! Tienes razón! Charle que dices?-** preguntó Wendy a su gata

**-Por mí no hay problema-** dijo Charle, Wendy asintió y se estiró para alcanzar el volante pero se encontraba muy alto y no lo alcanzaba

**-Toma-** dijo Lily que había extendido sus alas y alcanzó el volante

**-Gracias Lily-** dijo la niña que tomo el papel y fue junto a Mirajane dejando a los dos Exceed juntos

**-Hola!-** dijo un gato azul acercándose a los dos gatos

**-Hola Happy-** dijo Lily

**-Toma Char, para ti-** dijo Happy extendiendo un pescado con un moño de regalo

**-Hmp-** Charle dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar **-Vamos Lily-kun-**

**-Ya voy-** respondió a la gata **-Nos vemos Happy!-** se despidió y camino detrás de Charle hasta llegar a Wendy

**-Kun?-** los ojos del gato azul se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a la mesa donde se encontraban Natsu y Lucy **-Lucy!-** rompió en llanto al abrazar los pechos de la rubia

**-Happy?! Que pasó?-** preguntó preocupada la maga estelar

**-Kuuun!-** dijo entre sollozos

**-Kun?-** preguntó Lucy

**-Char lo llamó kun, KUN!... **_(snif)_** y me ignoró-** decía Happy mientras lloraba y hundía aún más su rostro contra el pecho de la rubia

**-Cálmate Happy, no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo-** dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato azul

**-HAPPY!-** gritó el pelirrosa **-Qué te he dicho de estar así con MI novia?!-**

**-Natsu! Este no es el momento. Happy está mal!-** regañó la rubia haciendo que el Dragón slayer se alejara de ellos, volvió a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño gato y miro hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Wendy. Lily y Charle platicaban muy animadamente

**-Lucy-nee... Puedo hablar contigo?-** preguntó el niño

**-Romeo? Que pasó?-** preguntó Lucy

**-Es Lily...-** dijo con tono triste sentándose al lado de la rubia **-No me deja acercarme a Wendy. Qué puedo hacer? Creí que si el celoso de su "hermano" no estaba podía estar con ella, pero dejó a su gato para que la vigilara-**

**-Ese gato lo arruina todo!-** dijo el Exceed ahora abrazando a Romeo

**-Happy! Tenemos que hacer algo para apartar a Lily del camino y poder estar con Wendy y Charle-** dijo Romeo alzando a Happy y alejándose de Lucy

**-Qué pasó?-** preguntó Natsu al ver que Romeo y su gato salieron del gremio **-No entendí nada... pasó algo así con que Happy está celoso de Lily por Charle y Romeo no puede acercarse a Wendy porque Gajeel es celoso y dejó a cargo a Lily para que no se le acerque y ahora están tramando algo contra Lily?...-** dijo Natsu con una mano en la barbilla muy pensativo sentándose junto a Lucy

**-Nop, no entendiste nada de lo que está pasando-** dijo Lucy con tono sarcástico

**-Que suerte que no entendí bien porque si es así le golpearía, quién se cree el Hierrito para decidir quién puede o no acercarse a Wendy?-** dijo molesto Natsu, Lucy sonrió y lo abrazó.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-En serio hizo eso?-** preguntó sorprendida Charle y Lily asintió

**-No sé si decirle o no, no quiero que Wendy se enoje conmigo, pero se lo prometí a Gajeel-** decía Lily mientras tomaba una malteada de kiwi

**-Wendy seguro lo entenderá, no te preocupes-** dijo la gata blanca con una sonrisa

**-Qué voy a entender?-** preguntó Wendy que sólo había escuchado lo que había dicho su gata

**-Que Gajeel me dejó a tu lado porque no quiere que Romeo se te acerque-** dijo sereno Lily tomando lo último que le quedaba de malteada

**-Gajeel-kun hizo eso?-** dijo con un leve sonrojo** -Entonces sí es verdad-** dio una pequeña risa, ambos gatos miraron extrañados a la niña **-El otro día le había preguntado a Levy-chan si podía preguntarle a Gajeel-kun si porque es tan estricto conmigo... Ella me respondió que él no es estricto, es celoso- **volvió a reír** -Y que me ve como una hermana menor a quién proteger-**

**-Ahora tienen algo en común ustedes dos-** dijo Charle

**-En común? Quiénes?-** preguntó confundida Wendy

**-Tú y Levy-** dijo Lily con una sonrisa **-Y lo que tienen en común es que Gajeel las quiere-**

**-Ah! Wendy!-** dijo Mirajane al otro lado de la barra **-Si salen en el último tren seguro llegan a primera hora a Freesia City-**

**-Gracias Mira-chan!-** dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

**-Si salimos ahora vamos a ahorrarnos mucho tiempo-** dijo el gato negro **-Qué dicen? Nos vamos?-**

**-Por mí no hay problema! Vamos Charle, tenemos que hacer nuestras maletas!-** dijo la Dragon slayer

**-También iré a traer mis cosas-** dijo Lily levantándose de la barra** -Nos vemos en la estación-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Estuvo delicioso, estoy satisfecha!-** dijo Haruko dando palmadas en su panza

**-Muchas gracias Fuyu-obaa, no se preocupe, nosotras recogemos todo-** dijo Levy levantándose de la mesa y juntando las vajillas

**-Gracias Levy-san-** dijo la anciana levantándose de la mesa **-Ah! Haru-chibi, te llegó una carta-** dijo sacando el sobre doblado de su bolsillo y extendiéndolo hacia la pequeña

**-Gracias Obaa-chan!-** dijo Haruko **-Mira Levy!-** dijo haciendo una seña para que se acerque

**-Una carta del Monstruo-san!-** dijo Levy al leer el remitente** -Puedes leerla en voz alta?-**

**-Creo que sí-** dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

* * *

Haruko o Haru-chibi:

Sólo te escribía para agradecerte por la rosa, tenías razón, le gustó mucho, te debo una, pequeña.

Con respecto a tu carta anterior... Aún eres pequeña para entrenar, pero cuando crezcas (al menos un metro más) no dudes en volver a pedírmelo.

Si esos mocosos vuelven a molestarte sólo dímelo y les daré una lección.

* * *

**-Jooo! Y yo que pensé que yo tenía mala caligrafía, está llena de tachones y borrones-** se quejó Haruko y Levy dio una pequeña risa al ver la expresión de la pequeña

**-La caligrafía es idéntica a la carta que recibí con la rosa, y como sabe que me gustó?! Acaso me estaba observando?-** dijo sorprendida la maga de escritura sólida con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

**-Levy! Te sonrojaste!-** dijo con tono burlón y pícaro **-Voy a responderle! Quiero invitarlo a mi cumpleaños-**

**-Quieres que te ayude?-** preguntó Levy un poco avergonzada

**-No hace falta, ya puedo escribir sola, puedes tomar un baño mientras-** dijo con una sonrisa **-Está bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo-** dijo la McGarden

-o-o-o-o-o-

El silbido del tren anunciaba que estaba a punto de partir

**-Que suerte que conseguimos boletos!-** dijo la niña de dos coletas sentándose

**-No muchas personas viajan a esta hora-** dijo Charle, el tren empezó a moverse lentamente

**-Buenas noches Wendy-** dijo Lily con una sonrisa

**-Buenas noches? Pero si aún es tem...-** no pudo continuar porque cayó dormida

**-Charle, aceptarías tomar un té conmigo?-** preguntó el gato negro con una expresión parecida al gato con botas

**-Claro-** dijo con un pequeño sonrojo **-pero antes-** dijo buscando algo en la cartera de Wendy **-T_te lo regalo-** dijo un poco avergonzada extendiendo una bolsita con un moño

**-Para mí?-** dijo tomando la bolsita con las patas y lo abrió, sus ojos brillaron al ver el contenido **-Gracias Charleee! Eres la mejor!-** dijo abrazándola y tirando la bolsa por los aires **-TE AMOO!-** la besó en la melilla, Charle estaba congelada y no sabía que hacer, si no fuera por su pelaje blanco se vería totalmente roja, Lily se apartó con una sonrisa y por culpa de la gravedad la bolsita cayó en su cabeza **–Auch!... Un consejo, no te golpees con kiwis, duelen y mucho-** dijo sobándose la cabeza

**-Baka-** dijo Charle con dulzura y acariciando la cabeza del gato negro

**-Espérame un momento, traeré los tés-** dijo Lily levantándose de la silla y saliendo del vagón, Charle lo siguió con la mirada, sentía como si su corazón saldría de su pecho

**~Me dijo te amo?! No, no, no, no puede ser... Sólo fue porque le regalé los kiwis. Para comenzar porqué hice eso?, Charle tonta~** se reprochaba mentalmente la gata

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Hum? Romeo, Happy? Qué hacen aquí? Ya es muy tarde-** dijo Mirajane acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban

**-Dónde están Wendy y Charle?-** preguntó Romeo con una expresión de que algo traían entre manos

**-Wendy y Charle viajaron a Freesia City-** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Queé?! Ahora?-** preguntó sorprendido el niño

**-Sip-** miró el reloj que colgaba por la pared **-Seguro salieron hace 5minutos, en el tren de las 8-**

**-Salieron ellas solas?-** preguntó el Exceed con una expresión triste

**-No te preocupes, no les pasará nada, Lily fue con ellas, seguro las protegerá-** contestó con su característica sonrisa la Strauss, Romeo y Happy se miraron y empezaron a llorar

**-Todo nuestro plan arruinado! Waaah-** corrieron fuera del gremio

**-Mira, pensé que ya superaste la etapa de asustar niños-** bromeó Gray al ver a los dos corriendo del gremio

**-Asustar? Pero si no hice nada-** dijo con un pequeño puchero en los labios y los ojos brillosos queriendo llorar

**-Claro que no hiciste nada!... Sólo bromeaba, sólo bromeaba, no llores!-** dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmar a la ojiazul

-o-o-o-o-o-

**~Artur-kun! Dónde estás?~** gritaba Haruko, caminaba por el prado, de vez en cuando algunos conejos saltaban muy cerca de la pequeña, volvió a gritar para ver si alguien respondía

**~Jooo, Haru-chibi qué te he dicho, no vuelvas a entrar en mi mente sin mi permiso~** dijo Artur apareciendo de la nada y asustando a la niña

**~Kiaaa, Artur! No vueltas a asustarme así!... Y para qué me sirve el pase de conexión mental si no puedo entrar cuando quiero~** dijo molesta la peliazul inflando sus cachetes

**~Está bien... Y a que se debe que has venido?~** dijo el peli castaño acostándose en el pasto, Haruko sonrió e imitó al niño

**~Quería saber si podías hacer una conexión mental con Levy?~**

**~Y para que quieres una conexión con Levy-san?~** miró extrañado a la niña

**~Sólo quiero saber si puedes o no?~** volvió a preguntar con más insistencia

**~Claro que sí, mientras uno de los dos conozcamos a la persona puedo entrar en su mente, esa es mi magia y lo sabes~** dijo con tono sarcástico **~pero recuerda que cada mente es distinta, cada persona representa sus recuerdos y conocimientos en un entorno totalmente diferente~**

**~Tu entorno es este prado, verdad? Y cada conejito es un recuerdo?~** un pequeño conejo negro se acercó a ella, sonrió y lo acarició, el conejo se transformó en una nube donde se podía ver a unos niños jugando con una pelotita de luz y una niña corrió hacia ellos

**~Este es el recuerdo de la primera vez que vi a Monstruo-san~** la nube volvió a convertirse en conejo y se alejó de ellos

**~Está decidido!~** dijo Haruko poniéndose de pie

**~Qué cosa?~** preguntó confundido Artur

**~Entraremos a la mente de Levy!~** dijo muy decidida **~Y no hay peros, si no quieres venir te llevaré a rastras~** el niño suspiro y asintió

**~Si me lo pides tan amablemente no puedo decir que no~** dijo con tono sarcástico, Haruko sonrió y tomó la mano del niño cerrando los ojos, Artur suspiró cerrando los ojos haciendo que ambos niños desaparecieran del prado

-o-o-o-o-o-

**~Haru-chibi abre los ojos~** susurró Artur, la niña lo obedeció, se encontraban en una enorme biblioteca

**~Woow... No me digas que cada libro es un recuerdo?~** preguntó asombrada la peliazul

**~Creo que sí~** se fijó en un cartel sobre sus cabezas **~Aquí dice: Libros que he leído~**

**~Wooow, son muchísimos~** Haruko empezó a caminar entre los estantes **~Hay un segundo piso! Vamos~** tomó la mano del niño y subió las escaleras

**~Shh... No grites, ella no sabe que estamos aquí~**

**~Hay un escritorio!~** dijo Haruko acercándose a la mesa **~Hay un libro abierto~** tomó el libro y vio la portada **~El título dice: Una enseñanza por una amistad~** las letras empezaron a salir del libro y formaron un círculo donde se podía ver a una niña sentada sobre la barra hablando con una anciana **~Es la primera vez que vi a Levy... Todo este libro se trata de los recuerdos con nosotros~** dijo con una sonrisa

**~Y aún está escribiendo... Mira ese estante de enfrente~** un gran estante de color oro destacaba entre todos los otros estantes **~Es sobre Fairy Tail... Seguro tiene recuerdos muy buenos en él~** dijo Artur con una sonrisa

**~Los nombres de los libros tienen nombres de personas~** dijo Haruko tomando un libro azul con dibujos de burbujas y gotas de agua **~Juvia~** volvió a dejar el libro en la estante y tomó otro muy grueso con muchos adornos **~Jet y Drox... Levy me comentó sobre ellos... Son sus mejores amigos~** volvió a dejar el libro y tomó uno rosado con dibujos de flores **~Lucy... Y sobre ella también me habló... Me dijo que quiere ser escritora. Sólo me falta encontrar sobre Gajeel-nii~** dijo buscando entre todos los libros

**~Levy-san conoce a Monstruo-san?!~** preguntó asombrado Artur

**~Sip... No te lo conté?~** pensó por unos momentos **~Creo que me olvidé de contártelo~** sacó la lengua y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

**~Natsu~** leyó el niño un libro con diseño de llamas **~Creo que cada libro tiene un diseño característico de la persona~** volvió a dejar el libro y tomó otro con dibujos de copos de nieve** ~Gray... Qué estamos buscando?~** preguntó Artur dejando de vuelta el libro en su sitio

**~El de Gajeel-nii... No es obvio? Para eso vinimos aquí~** dijo Haruko dejando un libro con diseño de pescados

**~Para comenzar no me dijiste cual era tu plan... Sólo me obliga... Sólo dijiste para venir aquí~** sintió la mirada amenazante de la peliazul

**~Bueno... Ahora ya sabes que estamos buscando~** miraba atentamente los libros frente a ella

**~Y no será aquel libro sobre el escritorio con diseño que parece una lámina de metal?~** señaló con la cabeza la mesa donde antes habían tomado el libro

**~Sí! Es este~** dijo Haruko tomando el libro en sus manos y lo abrió, las letras empezaron a salir y formar el círculo.

Levy se escondía tras un gran árbol, Gajeel se encontraba frente a Jet y Drox

**~Van a golpear a Gajeel-nii!~** Ambos amigos empezaron sus ataques, Levy intentaban detenerlos pero no la escuchaban, un hombre rubio se acercó a ellos y discutieron por unos momentos antes de volver a atacar al Redfox

**~Pobre de Monstruo-san~** dijo Artur con cara de aterrado al igual que Haruko por lo que estaban viendo, el hombre giró molesto lanzando un ataque hacia Levy pero Gajeel lo detuvo con su cuerpo

**~Monstruo-san la salvó! Es muy fuerte, el no atacó ninguna vez ni se defendió de los ataques pero igual se va caminando como si nada~** dijo asombrado el niño

**~Hola?~** se escuchó la voz de una mujer acercándose

**~Debe ser Levy-san! Tenemos que escondernos~** dijo Artur tomando de la mano a Haruko y bajaron las escaleras

**~Me pareció escuchar voces~** dijo Levy **~Escucho voces en mi cabeza, debo estar volviéndome loca~** sonrió al ver el libro abierto sobre el escritorio **~Gajeel-kun~** tomo el libro con sus manos, el círculo mostraba a un pollo gigante tratando de atacarla pero antes que pudiera hacerle daño el estaba frente a ella **~Es difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño como tú, así que no vuelvas a alejarte de mí~**

-o-o-o-o-o-

El tren se detuvo en la estación y bajaron una pequeña gata seguida de un enorme gato negro que cargaba en su espalda a una niña

**-Cada vez es más difícil despertar a Wendy-** dijo Charle sentándose en una banca de la estación -Disculpa las molestias-

**-No es una molestia... Son mis amigas y es un placer ayudarlas-** dijo Lily bajando a Wendy junto a Charle y volvió a su estatura normal **-Perdona por lo que voy a hacer-** tomó por la ropa a la niña y empezó a sacudirla **-Wendy! Despierta!-**

**-Hum? Ya llegamos?-** preguntó Wendy fregándose los ojos

-**Sip, aún es temprano, vamos a buscar donde podamos desayunar algo y después buscamos a ese artista-** dijo el Exceed

**-Cómo se llamaba?! Ya lo olvidé-** dijo asustada Wendy, Charle dio un largo suspiro y Lily río por la expresión de asustada de la niña

**-Eres muy descuidada Wendy. El nombre del artista es Aki, Kyou Aki-** dijo Charle con una mirada reprochante a la niña

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Te digo que Haru-chibi sabe leer runas-** dijo Zack caminando de espaldas **-Verdad Artur?-** preguntó a su hermano que se encontraba distraído

**-Artur?**- preguntó un muchacho de cabellera castaña al igual que los niños

**-Que? Que pasó hermano?- **preguntó confundido ya que no había escuchado la pregunta anterior

**-Verdad que Haru-chibi sabe leer runas?-** Zack volvió a repetir la pregunta

**-Sip, Levy-san le está enseñando-** dijo Artur entrando en la tienda **-Hola Obaa-san! Está Haru-chibi?-** preguntó el niño acercándose a la barra

**-Espérame, la llamaré-** dijo Fuyuko subiendo las escaleras

**-Y seguro que podrá traducir este pergamino? Es todavía una niña al igual que ustedes-** se sentó en la butaca junto a la barra

**-Fuyu-obaa! Puedo leer estos libros que encontré en la oficina?-** dijo Levy bajando las escaleras mientras abrazaba unos libros **-Hum? Fuyu-obaa? Oh! Hola Zack, hola Artur-** dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la barra

**-Hola Levy-san-** dijeron al unísono los niños

**-Es hermosa-** pensó en voz alta el muchacho haciendo que Levy se sonroje levemente

**-Levy-san! Te presento a nuestro hermano mayor!-** dijo Zack

**-Jacobo para servirle-** dijo el muchacho y besó la mano de la maga

**-Si buscas a Obaa-san acaba de subir las escaleras, fue a buscar a Haru-chibi-** dijo Artur

**-Gracias Artur. Con su permiso-** dijo la McGarden y subió muy rápido las escaleras

**-Porque no me dijieron que Kyou tenía otra hermana?-** preguntó molesto a los dos niños

-**Porque no preguntaste!-** dijo Zack en tono burlón

**-Y porque Levy-san no es su hermana, es nuestra maestra-** dijo Artur en tono sarcástico

**-Hey! Más respeto a sus mayores... Maestra?-**

**-Si, ella nos está enseñando a escribir y leer bien-** dijo Zack haciendo señas en el aire como si estuviera escribiendo

**-Artur! Zack!-** gritó la pequeña bajando por las escaleras** -Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí? Aún no comienzan las clases-**

**-Jabo-nii necesita tu ayuda-** dijo Artur

**-Mi ayuda?-** miró extrañado al hermano mayor

**-Sabes leer runas?-**

**-Sí se leer, bueno no tan bien como mi hermano o Levy-** dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

**-Runas?-** preguntó emocionada la McGarden bajando las escaleras **-Me encanta leer runas-**

**-Levy-sama me ayudarías a traducir unos textos?-** dijo Jacobo tomando la mano de la maga

**-Claro, no hay problema, tenemos que estudiar en la biblioteca así que te puedo ayudar ahí-**

**-Donde tú quieras, preciosa-**

**-Obaa-chan! Ya nos vamos!-** dijo Haruko saliendo de la tienda

-o-o-o-o-o-

Levy caminaba un poco distraída por las calles mirando de vez en cuando las vitrinas de los negocios

**-Qué buscas Levy-sama?-** preguntó Jacobo que notó la distracción de la maga

**-Mmm... Un presente... Para un amigo-** se detuvo frente a una joyería **-Eso es justo lo que buscaba!-** dijo acercándose al aparador **-Haru-chibi espera un momento, compraré algo!-** dijo con una sonrisa y entrando a la tienda

**-Te esperamos aquí!-** contestó la niña, giró hacia donde estaban Artur y Zack discutiendo sobre algún tema **-Kiaaaa!-** gritó Haruko asustando a sus amigos

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Según lo que dijeron en la estación, el artista vivía a dos cuadras del parque-** dijo Charle **-Pero dónde queda ese parque?-**

**-Yo conozco el lugar-** dijo Lily **- vine de misión con Gajeel hace unas sema...-**

**-Kiaaaa!-** el pequeño gato negro estaba siendo estrangulado por el abrazo de una niña **-Es Kuro-chan de Cyber cat!-**

**-Hee?-** Wendy y Charle miraron extrañadas a la niña

-**Perdón pequeña pero no soy el gato que dices que soy-** dijo Lily tratando de separarse de la niña

**-Claro que sí! Incluso hablas! Los gatos normales no hacen eso!-** decía la pequeña abrazando aún más fuerte a Lily

**-Pequeña, estás equivocada, el no es ese tal Kuro-chan de Cyber cat, el es Lily de Fairy Tail-** trataba de explicar Charle

**-Kiaaa! Otra gata que habla! Mis amigos no me creerán! No se muevan, vuelvo enseguida-** dijo la niña casi gritando de la emoción, bajo a Lily junto a Charle y corrió alejándose del grupo

**-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que regrese-** dijo Wendy apuntando a la dirección contraria donde se había ido la niña, ambos gatos asintieron y se alejaron del sitio

**-Uf... Creo que con eso será suficiente-** dijo Wendy intentando retomar el aire

**-Nos alejamos bastante, Lily estás bien?-** preguntó Charle

**-Sip, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado, Azuka siempre me abraza así-** dijo Lily con una sonrisa

**-Kiaaaa!-** el grito de una niña asustó al grupo, una niña de cabellos azules llegó junto a Lily y lo alzó **-Tú eres el gato de Gajeel-nii!-** dio varias vueltas y lo volvió a bajar en el piso

**-Y tú eres la pequeña de la estación-** dijo Lily un poco mareado

**-Gajeel-nii?!-** preguntaron asombradas Charle y Wendy

**-Sshh... Me podrían hacer un favor? no le digan a nadie que conozco a Gajeel-nii-** dijo arrodillándose para estar a la altura de los gatos

**-Te pareces mucho a Levy-chan...-** dijo Wendy sin pensar

**-Sip, ya me lo dijeron-** contestó con una sonrisa

**-Heee? Conoces también a Levy-chan?!-** dijo asombrada la Dragón slayer

**-Sip-**

**-Creo que tu nombre era algo así como Haru?-** preguntó Lily

-**Sip, Mi nombre es Haruko, y el de ustedes?-**

-**Yo soy Wendy, Charle mi gata y Lily el gato de Gajeel-kun-** dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

**-Haru-chibi? Con quién hablas?-** preguntó Levy saliendo de la tienda

**-Levy? Levy-chan!-** dijo Wendy abrazando a la McGarden **-Que hacen por aquí?-**

**-Misión-**

**-Lily tú también aquí? y Gajeel-kun?-**

**-Tomó una misión y me dejó como guardaespaldas de Wendy-** dijo Lily

**-Guardaespaldas?-** preguntó Levy

**-Es una larga historia-** dijo Charle** -Quiénes son?-** señaló a los hermanos que los miraban desde lejos

**-Son unos amigos...-** dijo Haruko haciendo una seña para que se acerquen

**-Levy... Estos niños son los que tienes que enseñar?-** preguntó Lily

**-Sip, Haruko, Artur y Zack-** dijo la McGarden poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de los niños mientras los nombraba -**Y hay 3 niños más. Espera... Como sabes de mi misión? Te lo dijeron Jet y Drox?-**

**-No, Gajeel me lo dijo-** Lily dio una sonrisa pícara y miró a Haruko

**-Levy-san! Es tu gato?-** preguntó Artur que se puso en cuclíllas y acaricio la cabeza de los dos Exceed **-Cuando tengan gatitos... me darías uno?-**

**-QUEE?! Gatitos?!**- gritaron Lily, Charle, Wendy y Levy

**-W_Wendy... T_tenemos que s_seguir con la misión, p_perdón pe_pero nos t_tenemos que ir-** dijo Charle avergonzada que apenas podía hablar

**-Está bien... Si necesitan algo de ayuda no duden en pedírmelo, pueden encontrarme en la biblioteca o en la tienda Magic Soul que está a dos cuadras del parque-**

-**Magic Soul! Entonces debes conocer al Artista Kyou-** dijo sorprendida Wendy

**-Tienes razón esa es la dirección que nos dieron!-** dijo Lily

**-Artista? Los únicos Kyou que conozco son Haru-chibi, Fuyu-obaa y... -** Levy se detuvo y miró a la pequeña que la miraba triste **-Haru-chibi... El artista era tu hermano?-** ella asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada

**-Y donde podemos encontrar a tu hermano?-** preguntó Wendy emocionada

**-Aki Kyou está muerto-** dijo en tono molesto Jacobo que se encontraba detrás de Haruko, Levy lo miró reprochándolo por el tono en que habló

**-Perdón-** dijo Wendy apenada

**-No hay problema-** dijo Haruko con una sonrisa **-Es una lástima que no puedan completar su misión, tendrán que volver?-**

-**Sí, tenemos que avisar al cliente sobre la situación lo antes posible, pero no hay problema... No siempre se puede cumplir una misión con éxito-** dijo el Exceed

**-Entonces puedo acompañarlos a la estación?!-** preguntó Haruko con una sonrisa **–Levy, vamos a acompañarlos!-** Levy miró hacia Jacobo, le había dicho que te iba a ayudar con la traducción

**-No te preocupes Levy-sama, los mocosos y yo te esperaremos en la biblioteca, ve y despídete de tus amigos. Buen viaje-** dijo el hermano mayor despidiéndose con la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca junto con los dos niños, Haruko alzó a los dos Exceed y empezó a caminar hacia la estación, Levy y Wendy la seguían desde atrás

**-Lily-kun tengo que hablar contigo-** le susurro la niña al oído, Lily asintió

**-Wendy-chan, que es eso de guardaespaldas?-** preguntó la McGarden

**-Ah... Bueno, es Romeo-kun... Según Lily es que Gajeel-kun está celoso-** sonrió **-Tenías razón con eso que Gajeel-kun me ve como una hermana menor y por eso está celoso de Romeo, pero pienso que no es tanto, es mucho más celoso por ti-**

**-Por mí?!-** preguntó asombrada y sonrojada la peliazul

**-Sip, no te diste cuenta?-** Levy negó con la cabeza **-Te acuerdas esa vez que pediste unos libros y te los entregue porque no estabas cuando llegaron?-** asintió **-Bueno... Esa vez iba caminando con Charle y cuando estaba por llegar al gremio me encontré con Gajeel, en la entrada en había un joven que nos preguntó por ti, era un chico muy bien parecido y guapo, Gajeel le preguntó molesto que tenía él que ver contigo, el le contestó que no tenía nada que ver con el y Gajeel casi lo golpea entonces tiró los libros y salió corriendo, Gajeel me los dio a mí para que te los entregara-** Wendy sonrió **-Ah... También esa vez que Natsu te abrazo y el empezó una pelea de la nada con el, y cuando Gray se desnudó en frente tuyo, también lo golpeó y esa otra vez que Fried te invitó a salir y misteriosamente no volvió al gremio esa tarde y... También esa vez que... Ups, ya me olvidé... Pero son muchas... Nunca te diste cuenta?-** la cabellera de Erza no se podía igualar a lo rojo del rostro de Levy en ese momento, la Dragón slayer sonrió de la expresión de la maga de escritura sólida, era entre sorpresa, vergüenza, confundida y feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Le darías esto a Gajeel-nii por mí?-** susurró Haruko sacando un sobre del bolsillo

**-Claro-** respondió Lily con una sonrisa pícara

**-Pero porqué tanto misterio?-** preguntó Charle, acaso se perdió de alguna conversación entre ellos dos?

**-Es un plan**- dijo el Exceed

**-Plan? Para qué?-** preguntó la gata blanca, Lily y Haruko se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la Exceed con una sonrisa pícara y con un brillo en sus ojos **-Ese plan incluye a Gajeel y Levy o me equivoco?-** Haruko sonrió aún más y Lily asintió

**-Es por eso que me gustas tanto, eres tan inteligente-** dijo el gato negro dándole un abrazo, la niña dio una pequeña risa

**-Lily-kun y Charle-chan hacen una buena pareja!-** dijo pícara la niña, Charle bajo la mirada apenada mientras que Lily sólo sonrió aún más.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Las personas iban y venían por la estación, Wendy y Levy estaban sentadas en una banca esperando el tren con destino a Magnolia mientras que Haruko correteaba con Lily y Charle

**-Wendy-chan... Me harías un favor?-** preguntó Levy con la cabeza baja y apretando con sus manos una pequeña cajita terciopelada

**-Claro! Qué necesitas?-** preguntó sonriente la Dragón slayer

**-Es... Necesito... Este... Puedes darle esto a Gajeel-kun por mí?-** la McGarden extendió la cajita en forma de corazón, Wendy se sorprendió al ver la cajita y miró a su amiga, estaba totalmente sonrojada

**-No te preocupes-** tomó la cajita y la guardó en su cartera –se la haré llegar! No quieres algún recado con él?- preguntó pícara

**-Eh... Mmm... No lo pensé... No... Nada-**

**-Wendy! Ya llegó el tren!-** dijo Lily acercándose a las dos chicas

**-Ya? Tan pronto?-** Wendy hizo un pequeño puchero** -Nos vemos Levy-chan!-** subió al tren en compañía de los Exceed

**-Buen viaje!-** dijo Levy despidiéndose

**-Cuídat..-** Wendy cayó al suelo dormida, el tren había empezado a moverse

**-No te preocupes Levy-chan, sólo se quedó dormida-** dijo Lily desde la ventana. El tren empezó a alejarse, Haruko tomó la mano de Levy y le sonrió

**-Todos los de tu gremio son así?-**

**-Como es "así"?-**

**-Buenos, felices y se quieren mucho-**

**-Sip, Fairy Tail es como una familia... Nos vamos? Jacobo-san y los niños nos están esperando-**

**-Sip- **comenzaron a caminar tomadas de la mano** -Levy... Conoces lo que es el ****quid pro quo**?-

**-No, nunca antes había escuchado, qué es?-** preguntó curiosa

**-Quid pro quo es el intercambio equivalente, el tú me das yo te doy-** pensó por un momento **-Cada misión tiene un quid pro quo (o eso creo), cumple la misión y recibes dinero a cambio, y es por eso que me falta darte algo a ti-**

**-A mí? Porqué?-**

**-Tu misión era sólo enseñarme a mí, pero nos estás enseñando a todos, es por eso que el ****quid pro quo** no es equivalente-

**-Claro que está equivalente!-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa **-La amistad de ustedes es mi paga!-**

**-Una enseñanza por una amistad?-** preguntó Haruko al recordar el libro que había leído, Levy asintió y la pequeña sonrió

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Uff... Estoy cansado de esto-** Gajeel caminaba por las calles, el sol lo golpeaba con todo su poder, limpió con su muñeca las gotas de sudor que caían en su rostro

**-Estás cansado del calor, Gajeel-kun?-** preguntó una joven pelirroja apareciendo detrás del moreno

**-Tsk, que haces aquí? loca-** preguntó molesto el Dragón slayer cruzando los brazos

**-El maestro me mandó a buscarte-**

**-Tsk, acaso necesito guarda espaldas? es que no confía en mí?-**

**-Por el contrario, el maestro por alguna razón confía mucho en ti, soy yo la que no confía-** Gajeel miró molesto a Flare **-Lo que pienso es que como puedes traicionar tan fácil a Fairy Tail, de la misma forma puedes traicionarnos-**

**-Tsk, como si me importara lo que tú creas o pienses-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Las calles se tiñeron de color naranja, eran un poco más de las cinco de la tarde y Levy y los niños se dirigían a sus casas

**-Jacobo-san te puedo preguntar algo?-** Levy caminaba junto al muchacho mientras que los niños jugaban entre ellos un poco más adelante

**-Ya te dije que no me digas "san", sólo dime Jabo-kun, y claro, pregunta lo que quieras-** dijo Jacobo con una sonrisa

**-Conocías al hermano de Haru-chibi? Es que hoy por la mañana dijiste que estaba muerto con un tono de molestia y desagrado-**

**-Sí, lo conocía, era mi mejor amigo. Gremios de todos lados lo venían a buscar por ser un gran artista, un día lo llamaron de una ciudad muy lejana, le había dicho que no vaya, incluso Haru-chibi y Obaa-san pero el igual fue. Ese día el auto mágico en el que iba cayó por un precipicio-** dijo Jacobo con tono melancólico

**-Eso fue hace seis meses, cuando murió?-** el muchacho dio un largo suspiro y dio una mueca de molestia

**-Pero los gremios lo siguen buscando... Acaso lo no pueden dejar descansar en paz?-** volvió a suspirar **-Es por eso que me moleste cuando tus amigos lo vinieron a buscar-**

**-Te entiendo, debe ser molesto-**

**-Aunque aún conservo la esperanza, sabes... Nunca encontraron su cuerpo-** sonrió **-Bueno... Creo que aquí nos separamos... Buenas noches Levy-sama-**

**-Buenas noches Jabo-kun-** dijo la McGarden despidiéndose de los hermanos

**-Levy, que crees que Obaa-chan esté cocinando para la cena? Porque tengo un haaaambre-** dijo Haruko dando palmaditas en su panza

**-No lo sé, pero de seguro será delicioso-** Haruko asintió y siguieron caminando.

* * *

He tardado un poco mas de lo que pensaba, estoy en pleno exámenes finales y no tengo Internet T_T, haré todo lo posible para publicar lo antes posible el capitulo Nº4

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones... si no fuera por ella mis ideas no se entendería para nada X3

-A todos los que dejan Reviews... si no fuera por ustedes no continuaría esta historia X3

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo...

No olviden... Gajeel-kun se enojara si no dejan reviews X3

-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda...


	4. Una rosa por un beso

_Bonjour! El cuarto capitulo de este no tan pequeño Fic de la pareja que más amo GaLe_

_Espero que les guste_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

* * *

Capítulo 4: Una rosa por un beso

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Wendy, Charle y Lily regresaron de Freesia City, Romeo y Happy aún intentaban hacer algún plan para sacar al gato negro del camino.

**-Jooo... Ya no se me ocurre nada-** dijo Romeo recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa **-Sólo me falta probar una última cosa...-**

**-Última cosa? Pero ya probamos de todo!-** dijo Happy

**-Me faltó una última cosa, pero no se si funcionará-** Happy lo siguió con la vista, el niño se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba Lily tomando un helado de Kiwi

**-Hola Lily! Eh... Puedo hablar contigo?-**

**-Claro, siéntate**- dijo Lily señalando una butaca al lado suyo** -Qué necesitas?-**

**-Bueno... Es que te quería preguntar si puedo invitar a Wendy para tomar una malteada?-**

**-Sí puedes-** dijo Lily tranquilamente

**-Dale, no seas malo... No haremos nad...-** Romeo parpadeó varias veces confundido **-QUE! Dijiste que sí?!-**

**-Sip-** volvió a repetirlo **-Pero con una condición-**

**-Cuál?-** preguntó con una enorme sonrisa

**-Tienes que estar a un metro mínimo de distancia de ella, esas son mis condiciones-** dijo el gato negro tomando lo último que quedaba de su helado

**-No tienes que preocuparte de eso! Charle y Happy pueden venir conmigo!-** el niño acarició la cabeza del gato **-Mira! Un helado de kiwi aquí!-** Lily lo miró extrañado **-Yo invito, disfrútalo-** los ojos de gato brillaron cuando la albina le acercó el vaso con helado, volvió su vista al niño y se había ido junto a Happy

**-Happy!... Lo conseguí! No pensé que fuera tan fácil...-** dijo Romeo con una enorme sonrisa

**-Qué conseguiste?-** preguntó confundido el gato azul

**-Una cita con Wendy y Charle!-** los ojos de Happy brillaron y saltó a abrazarlo **-Pero aún me falta preguntarle a ella-** la buscó con la mirada **-Todavía no han llegado, tendremos que esperarlas-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Levy abrazaba una bolsa con algunas compras mientras caminaba junto a Jacobo que también llevaba otras

**-Gracias por acompañarme Jabo-kun-** dijo la McGarden con una sonrisa

**-Para mi es un placer, Levy-sama-**

**-Ya te he dicho que no me digas "sama"-** dijo molesta inflando los cachetes

-**Perdón Levy-sam... san! trataré hacer lo posible-** Jacobo la miró por unos momentos, Levy lo miro de reojo y el aún la observaba, se sintió incómoda **-Levy-san... Ya tienes pareja para el baile de la primavera?-**

**-Pareja?-** preguntó sonrojada la maga, en su mente vinieron las imágenes del moreno diciéndole que no bailaría con ella

**-Sí, para la fiesta del sábado, tienes pareja?-**

**-No-** contestó sin pensar, estaba distraída con sus recuerdos. Aunque le había dicho que no bailaría con ella, ahí estaba... tomándola de la mano y de la cintura, a pesar de parecer un hombre bruto, bailaba muy bien

**-Entonces... Quieres ser mi pareja?-** preguntó con una sonrisa

**-Eh... Este... Yo... No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo-** dijo Levy con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas

**-Mmm... Está bien, pero seré tu primera opción, ok?-**

**-Ok-** dijo la McGarden entrando a la tienda -**Ya llegamos-**

-**Bienvenidos!-** dijeron los niños al unísono detrás de la barra

**-Está todo bien en la tienda?-** preguntó Jacobo sentándose en una butaca

**-Claro! Estoy yo, no deben de preocuparse por nada-** dijo Roy

**-Ese es el problema-** dijo el muchacho haciendo que los demás rían a carcajadas

**-Qué?! Qué has dicho Jabo-san!?-** dijo molesto el niño cruzando los brazos

**-No te preocupes Roy, yo confío en ti. Con su permiso, iré a ver como está Fuyu-obaa-** dijo la maga subiendo las escaleras

**-Haru-chibi está con Obaa-san-** dijo Al

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Pase!-** dijo Haruko al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta

**-Ya volví, Fuyu-obaa, que tal te sientes?-** preguntó Levy sentándose junto a la niña en el borde de la cama

**-Mucho mejor, sólo es una gripa-**

**-Haru-chibi porque no vas y ayudas a Jabo-kun y los niños a atender la tienda? Yo cuidaré de Fuyu-obaa-** dijo la maga acariciando la cabeza de la niña, ella asintió y salió del cuarto

**-Gracias Levy-san, disculpa las molestias-** dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-**No hay problema-** sonrió** -Acabo de regresar con Jabo-kun de hacer las compras, cocinaré una rica sopa para que te recuperes pronto-**

**-Levy-san puedes acercarme la caja que está en ese cajón?-** dijo Fuyuko señalando un estante, Levy asintió, abrió el cajón tomando la caja y se la dio a la anciana

**-Quiero darte esto-** dijo abriendo la caja y sacando unos cuantos papeles

**-Para mí? No hace falta-** dijo la McGarden agitando las manos

**-Sí hace falta. El baile de la primavera se acerca y es una tradición que todas las jóvenes vistan vestidos con detalles de flores-** apartó la caja y le entregó un vestido -**Lo hice para la madre de Haru-chibi pero se lo puso, dijo que no le iba a gustar a mi hijo... Nunca entendí porque-** Levy tomó el vestido y lo extendió sobre la cama, era de color blanco con bordados de rosas rojas **-Pruébatelo-** la maga asintió y entró en el baño

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Wendy, Charle! Hola!-** gritó Romeo acercándose a la Dragón slayer que acababa de entrar al gremio

**-Hola Romeo!-** dijo con una sonrisa la niña

**-Wendy, que dices si te invitó a ti y a Charle una malteada?-**

**-Malteada? Por mi no hay problema. Charle que dices?-** dijo mirando a su gata

**-No hay problema aunque prefiero el té, pero Lily-kun no se molestará? Sabes el porqué-**

**-No se preocupen, ya le pregunté y me dijo que no le molestaba, invité a Happy también-**

**-Pero...-** dijo Wendy con una mueca

**-Que pasa Wendy?-** preguntó Romeo

**-No es nada...-** sonrió la Dragon slayer

**-Entonces nos vamos?-**

**-Ahora?!... Eh... Qué dices si te adelantas?, tengo que hacer algo-**

**-No hay problema! Te espero afuera-** dijo el niño saliendo del gremio, Wendy miró a su gata que la miraba confundida

**-Tengo que hablarle a Lily un momento... Me esperas?-** dijo la niña y se dirigió a la barra

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Levy estás hermosa!-** dijo Haruko al entrar al cuarto, Levy se sonrojó un poco. El vestido era un poco largo y le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, tenía muy poco escote pero dejaba ver toda la espalda **-Mi mami nunca quiso usar ese vestido, ella siempre vestía bien... Lástima que mis papás no podrán venir para mi cumpleaños-** dio un pequeño suspiro **-Pero te tengo a ti y a Onii-san... Ah... A lo que venía... Obaa-chan un cliente pidió una remedio para fiebre, cuál de estos son?-** preguntó extendiendo dos frascos

**-Es este, el otro es para malestar-** dijo la anciana señalando uno de los frascos

**-Gracias... Levy... Vas a irte al baile de primavera con ese vestido?-** dijo Haruko antes de salir del cuarto

**-Eh... Aún no lo sé-**

**-Claro que te irás así! Bueno me tengo que ir-** dijo la niña cerrando la puerta

**-Se enojará si no lo llevas-** dijo Fuyuko con una sonrisa, Levy sonrió apenada

**-Gracias-** acarició el vestido, **_~Es muy bonito... Será que le gustará?~_** un pequeño tono rosa se pintó en su rostro

-o-o-o-o-o-

Wendy buscaba con la mirada entre las mesas de la cafetería

**-Aquí estamos!-** dijeron Romeo y Happy agitando las manos _(y patas)_ desde una mesa, Wendy y Charle se acercaron a ellos.

**-Hola!-** sonrió torpemente la niña

**-Wendy, me acompañas en traer las malteadas?-** dijo Romeo levantándose de la mesa

**-Claro!-**

Happy se acercó lentamente a la gata blanca que miraba alejarse a su dueña

**-Char, para ti-** extendió un pescado con un moño, lo miró molesta

**-No lo qui...-**

**-Charle, Happy! Qué coincidencia!-** dijo un gato negro subiéndose a la mesa

**-Lily-kun!-** dijo sorprendida Charle

**-Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó molesto el gato azul

**-Siempre vengo aquí para tomar un batido de Kiwi**- señaló el vaso que tenía en su pata **-Qué hacen por aquí?-**

**-Tenemos una cita-** dijo Happy, Lily levanto las cejas y miro a ambos gatos frente a él

**-Qué?! No le creas! Eso no es cierto! Yo vine porque Romeo invitó a Wendy-** dijo Charle muy nerviosa

**-Entonces no les molestará que pida otro batido y me siente con ustedes-** dijo sentándose en la mesa

**-Claro que no-** dijo Charle con una sonrisa

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Me encanta la malteada de fresa!-** dijo Wendy dando un sorbo

**-A mi también me gusta-** dijo Romeo con una sonrisa, pero se borró cuando vio la mesa donde estaban los Exceed **-Qué hace él aquí?-** susurró molesto el niño

**-Quién?-** miró a la mesa **-Lily! Romeo, eres muy bueno al invitarlo también a el!-** dijo la Dragón slayer abrazándolo haciendo que se sonroje **-Lily! No sabía que también te invitó!-** alzó y abrazó al gato negro, Happy y Romeo cruzaron miradas, Happy lo fulminó _(Lo invitaste?)_, Romeo le contestó con una mirada de lástima _(Perdón Happy, no estaba en los planes)_

-o-o-o-o-o-

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Magnolia, la mayoría de los pasajeros ya habían bajado del tren a excepción de uno

**-Señor... Ésta es nuestra última parada-** dijo un funcionario de la estación

**-Tsk... Y_ya lo s_sé-** dijo Gajeel aún mareado e intentando no vomitar **-Ya bajo-** caminó un poco tambaleante, bajó del tren y tomó una gran bocanada de aire -**Tsk... Esto se está volviendo molesto-** dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el gremio

**-Jooo... Esto si es aburrido!-** dijo Natsu golpeando la mesa

**-Tranquilízate Natsu!-** dijo Lucy sentándose a su lado, el pelirrosa se dejó caer en la mesa **-Gray regresará mañana de su misión**- el Dragón slayer de fuego se levantó de un golpe de la mesa asustando a la rubia _(snif, snif)_ **-Qué hueles, Natsu?-**

**-JA! Ya era hora!-** dijo Natsu saltando hacia la entrada **-Pelea conmigo!-** las puertas se abrieron, una barra de hierro lo golpeó haciendo que retroceda unos metros

**-Me gusta esta bienvenida!-** dijo Gajeel volviendo su brazo a la normalidad

**-Aagh! Estoy encendido!-** dijo Natsu envolviéndose en llamas y comenzaron a pelear

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando pasar a unos niños y tres gatos

**-Gajeel-kun!-** dijo Wendy acercándose a una bola de humo

**-Qué quieres niña? Estoy ocupado-** dijo dando un golpe en el rostro del pelirrosa

**-Gajeel-kun, necesito hablar contigo-** sonrió ampliamente, él la miro un poco confundido y un golpe en el estómago lo dejó sin aire

**-Ja! No te distraigas!-** dijo Natsu burlándose

**-Natsu!**- regañó Wendy haciendo que ambos se apartaran

**-Tsk, de que quieres hablar?-** preguntó molesto y reponiéndose del golpe, ella sonrió y buscó en su bolsillo sacando la pequeña caja roja

**-Qué es eso?-** preguntó Natsu curioso mirando sobre los hombros de la niña

**-Es para ti, Gajeel-**

**-Para mí?-** tomó la cajita mirando confundido a la Marvell, ella sólo sonreía

**-Heeee?... Wendy-chan porque le das un regalo al Hierritos y a mí no?-** dijo Natsu haciendo berrinche

**-Ah!... Es que no es mío... Es de Levy-chan!-** Gajeel y Natsu miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña. Gajeel abrió la pequeña caja y sonrió ampliamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Los niños miraban con tristeza a Levy mientras ordenaba algunos papeles

**-Bien, siéntense y repartiré los exámenes-** dijo la McGarden y los niños tomaban un lugar en la mesa

**-Pero si ya rendimos...-** protestó Roy

**-Sí, pero la próxima no copien-** dijo Levy dejando un papel frente a el** -Si intentan hacer trampa y copiarse los exámenes los castigaré-**

**-Les estaré vigilando...-** dijo Jacobo señalando sus ojos y después señaló a los niños **-Y Artur... Sabes que puedo detectar si haces alguna conexión mental-**

**-Jabo-kun no desconcentres a los niños... Y por cierto... No tenías que estar atendiendo la tienda?-** dijo la maga de escritura sólida con una sonrisa

**-Eh... Sólo quería ver... Ya regreso!-** miró fijamente de vuelta a los niños y se dirigió a la tienda

**-Tomen esto como una prueba, si logran pasar tómenlo como un triunfo, pero si no lo logran, tómenlo como una pequeña caída, pero que eso no los detenga, sino todo lo contrario, los hace más fuertes-** dijo Levy con una cálida sonrisa, los niños se miraron entre ellos y asintieron

**-Perdona Levy por copiar, ya no volveremos a hacerlo-** dijo Roy con una sonrisa

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily caminaba hacia la barra donde su dueño acababa de pedir una cerveza

**-Ya terminaste de jugar?-** preguntó Lily con una sonrisa

**-Tsk... No estaba jugando-** dio un gran trago a su bebida

**-Oh... Que bonito... Eso es nuevo... Donde lo conseguiste? Y a que se debe que no lo comiste?-** dijo Lily señalando la muñeca del moreno

**-Hum?-** miró hacia donde señalaba su gato y sonrió **-No es un aperitivo-** dio otro trago a su bebida

**-Levy tiene un buen gusto-** dijo sarcástico Lily haciendo que Gajeel derramara cerveza desde su boca y nariz

**-Qué!? Cómo sabes eso?!-** dijo exaltado el Dragón slayer de hierro

**-Todo el gremio lo sabe... En especial porque Natsu se lo dijo a Mirajane, y creo que ya conoces a la Strauss...-** Gajeel bufó molesto al comentario de su compañero** -Bueno... A lo que venía... Toma, te mandaron esta carta-** le extendió el sobre

**-Creo que la pequeña aprendió a escribir... Entiendo su letra-** sonrió levemente abriendo el sobre

**-Deberías ir-** dijo Lily con una sonrisa

**-Mmm... Es este sábado-** dijo pensativo el moreno

**-Creo que no tienes nada importante que hacer, verdad? O acaso te negarías a la petición de una pequeña niña?-** Gajeel miró a su gato por unos momentos

**-Como sabes lo de... Espera... Leíste "MI" carta?-** dijo fulminando con la mirada a Lily

**-Siempre lo hago...-**

**-Tú... Me la pagarás, maldito gato-** se levantó furioso persiguiendo al Exceed

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al pasar los días las calles de Freesia City se tornaron de muchos colores, arreglos de flores y globos

-**Levy!...-** gritó Haruko bajando rápidamente por las escaleras **-Ya no nos quedan flores para adornar la fachada-**

**-No importa... Yo me encargo de eso-** dijo Levy tomando una pluma sobre la barra -_**Solid Script: Flower-**_la palabra se formó de flores cayendo frente a la niña

**-Wooow... Eres genial Levy!... Chicos!... Ayúdenme con estas-** dijo Haruko abrazando un enorme ramo de flores y saliendo de la tienda

**-Eres una excelente maga, Levy-san-** dijo Fuyuko detrás de la barra

**-Sólo hago mi mayor esfuerzo-** dijo Levy avergonzada

**-Ah... mira, le compré este libro a Haru-chibi, es sobre magia o algo así-** extendió el libro a la maga

**-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ... Ya lo leí... Es muy bueno...-** dijo la McGarden devolviendo el libro **-Ah... Me he olvidado de comprarle un presente!-**

**-Si quieres yo te acompaño a comprar-** dijo Artur que acababa de entrar en la tienda

**-Ve Levy-san... Yo me encargare de ayudarles a terminar de decorar-** dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

**-Gracias Fuyu-obaa, con su permiso me retiro-** Artur tomo la mano de Levy y salieron de la tienda

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gajeel caminaba molesto por las calles de Magnolia pateando una lata

**-Tsk... Dónde se metió ese gato estúpido?-** dijo molesto el Dragón slayer mientras lo buscaba con la mirada y se topó con una pequeña tienda de juguetes **-Qué podría llevarle?-** entró pensativo a la tienda

**-Deberías llevarle una muñeca... A las niñas les encantan-** dijo una voz detrás de el

**-Si tú lo dices... Llevaré una muñeca-** dijo Gajeel sin mirar a quién le hablaba

**-Ja! Sabía que irías-** Gajeel lo miró enojado al darse cuenta de quién era esa voz

**-Lily! En cuanto te atrape te golpearé... Arg!... Ni siquiera me acuerdo porqué te estaba persiguiendo...-** dijo molesto el moreno

**-Eso ya no importa, me sorprendería si te hubieras acordado... Te ayudaré a elegir un regalo...-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Jooo... Como pude olvidarlo... Que podría regalarle?-** dijo Levy mientras miraba las tiendas de juguetes

**-Hay algo que podrías regalarle a Haru-chibi el cual lo quiere y mucho-** dijo Artur con una sonrisa

**-Y qué es?-** preguntó emociona Levy

**-Es esa muñeca-** señaló una muñeca en un aparador, estaba vestida con un traje negro parecido a un ninja **-Es de un anime que vemos... Y a Haru-chibi le encanta esa chica-**

**-Entonces le comprare esa muñeca!-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Las calles de Magnolia se tornaron naranjas, era un poco más de las seis de la tarde

**-Gajeel, deberías ir en el último tren, acuérdate que hoy es viernes-** dijo Lily caminando junto a Gajeel

**-Hum... Tienes razón, entonces vamos a comprar los boletos-**

**-Qué?! Boletos? Querrás decir boleto... Estás hablando en plural-**

**-De qué estas hablando... Tú irás conmigo-** dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa de burla

**-No puedo ir... mañana tenía una cita-** dijo molesto Lily

**-Pues... Cancélala, irás quieras o no conmigo-** dijo el Dragón slayer cruzando los brazos **-Iré al departamento, buscaré nuestras cosas, tú ve al gremio y avisa a la camarera que vamos a salir y pospón esa cita-** dijo alejándose del gato

**-Me las pagarás Gajeel-** dijo molesto

**-Soy yo el que me estoy vengando por lo del tren-** dijo Gajeel burlándose

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mirajane limpiaba algunos vasos tras la barra junto a Wendy, Charle y Lucy

**-Realmente quería ver a Le-chan, han pasado dos semanas desde que no la veo, aunque me suele enviar cartas-** dijo Lucy tomando una malteada

**-Sólo la encontramos por casualidad-** dijo Charle que tomaba un té

**-Oh... Entonces es ahí donde Levy te dio el presente para Gajeel?-** preguntó Mira con su característica sonrisa

**-Síp... Es hermoso verdad?-** contestó Wendy recordando la cajita que le había entregado a Gajeel, ambas magas asintieron

**-Charle... Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-** dijo Lily acercándose a la barra

**-Claro-** asintió Charle, el Exceed extendió una rosa blanca frente a la gata

**-Tengo que salir con Gajeel así que no podré ir mañana... Y mientras venía vi esta rosa y su belleza me recordó a ti. Pensé que esta rosa se vería mejor contigo que sola... Me perdonas por no poder asistir mañana?-** dijo Lily un poco melancólico, Charle observó la rosa entre sus patas, sus mejillas ardían

**-Li_ly-kun... Yo...-** se quedó congelada sin saber que decir **-Yo...-** bajó la mirada muy apenada

**-Yo?-** preguntó Lily confundido

**-No hay nada que perdonar...-** lo miró a los ojos y sonrió **-Porque yo...-** tomó una pata del gato negro y lo acercó a ella **-Porque yo te amo-** Lily miró sorprendido, ella se acercaba aún más hasta que sus labios se toparon

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Tsk... Esto sí que es molesto... Odio los trenes!... Agr... Porque tengo que estar pareciendo a ese idiota de Salamander?-** decía Gajeel mientras subía al tren** -Y porque tienes esa cara de idiota desde que volviste del Gremio?-** se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el asiento del tren

**-Cara de idiota? Es la misma cara que pones cuando Levy se te acerca-** se burló Lily

**-De qué estas hablando? Yo no pongo esa cara!-**

**-Hum... Ya lo veremos-** sonrió ampliamente

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Shh... No hagan ruido... Aún está durmiendo-** dijo Zack mientras subía las escaleras seguido de los otros niños, Jacobo, Levy y Fuyuko

**-FELIZ DIA HARU-CHIBI!-** gritaron al unísono haciendo que la niña se asuste

**-Kiaaa! Chicos!-** dijo Haruko bajando de la cama y abrazó a los niños

**-Haru-chibi, este es un regalo de parte de los chicos**- dijo Roy dándole una caja de chocolates

**-Feliz cumpleaños Haru-chibi-** dijo Fuyuko entregándole su regalo

-**Felicidades Haru-chibi, este es mi regalo-** dijo Levy entregándole una enorme caja envuelta

**-Son muchísimos regalos!…-** dijo la niña dejando sus regalos **–Qué hora es?!-** preguntó exaltada

**-Son las siete… creo que te despertamos muy temprano-** dijo Jacobo mientras miraba su reloj

**-Kiaaa! tengo que prepararme!-** corrió hacia el baño y se encerró

**-Prepararse? Para qué?-** preguntó confundida la McGarden

**-Es por Monstruo-san-** dio Artur con una sonrisa

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Vamos, vamos, vamos! Onii-san debe de llegar en el próximo tren!-** dijo Haruko mientras corría hacia la estación, Levy y Artur la seguían desde atrás

**-Ja! Ya quiero ver de vuelta a Monstruo-san!-** dijo Artur emocionado

**-Artur, Haru-chibi espérenme!-** dijo Levy mientras se detenía a tomar aire _**~Nunca la he visto estar tan emocionada por algo… jijiji… Monstruo-san debe ser muy especial para ella~**_

El silbido del tren anunciaba que había llegado, la estación se lleno de personas que bajaban y subían del tren

_**~Oh, no… donde se metieron estos niños~**_ Levy los buscaba con la mirada pero debido a su estatura no lograba ver mucho entre las gentes

**-Onii-saan! Por aquí! Aquí estoy! Haru-chibi!-** gritó Haruko agitando las manos

**-Por fin los encontré!-** dijo la McGarden poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de los niños

**-Mira Levy, es Monstruo-san!-** dijo Artur señalando a un hombre que bajaba del tren

**-Qué le pasa? Se ve mal-** dijo Artur al ver que el hombre se tambaleaba mientras caminaba **–Levy te pasa algo? Estas pálida-**

**-Tsk… Esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas molesto-** dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a los niños

**-Gajeel-nii! Sabía que vendrías-** Dijo Haruko tomándolo de la mano **–Ah... Lily, también viniste-**

**-Ga_jeel…-kun?-** el Dragon slayer de hierro alzó la mirada para ver quién lo llamaba

**-E_Enana?-**

* * *

A pesar de los exámenes tuve tiempo de escribir...

Se acerca el gran final *-*

Jajaja... lo se ¬¬ el titulo no se refería a GaLe X3 sino a LiCha

Dedico este capitulo a la memoria de un gran Lector... Aunque esperaba más del 300... y bueno, hay que esperar al 301

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones...

-A todos los que dejan Reviews...

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo...

No olviden... Haru-chibi se enojara si no dejan reviews X3

-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda...

* * *

Capitulo corregido... Gracias La-chan por avisar X3


	5. Un beso por tu amor

_Bonjour! Porfiiiin el quinto capitulo de este no tan pequeño Fic de la pareja que más amo GaLe_

_Me he tardado un poco en escribir, hice de todo para publicar lo antes posible... sin mas demoras, los comentarios el final x3 _

_Espero que les guste_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un beso por tu amor

* * *

**-Enana?-**

**-Ja!** **Y después me decías que no ponías esa cara?-** dijo Lily burlándose

-**Cara?-** preguntó Haruko confundida

**-Cállate-** dijo molesto a su gato -**Enana... Qué haces por aquí?-**

**-Yo... Yo estoy de misión-** dijo Levy un poco shockeada, aún no podía creer que Monstruo-san no era otro que el Redfox

-**Ella es mi maestra!-** dijo Haruko abrazando a la maga **–Si ya se conocen no hace falta presentaciones... Entonces, a la fiesta!-** alzó a Lily y tomo la mano de Artur para salir de la estación

Levy y Gajeel se miraron por unos momentos, las mejillas de la McGarden se tornaron rosadas

-Nos vamos?- dijo bajando la mirada

**-Como quieras- **dijo Gajeel que empezó a caminar

-o-o-o-o-o-

-**Lily... Tenemos un problema...-** susurró Haruko mirando a sus costados

**-Problema?-** preguntó el Exceed

**-Shh... No hables fuerte... Es una persona que podría arruinar nuestros planes- **miró de reojo hacia atrás, Gajeel miraba en dirección contraria a donde Levy miraba

**-Y quién es la persona? Y como podría interferir?-** preguntó Lily confundido

-**Es un hombre caucásico, de 19 años de edad, 1,80 de estatura, buen físico (pero no como el de Gajeel-nii), amable... Demasiado amable diría yo con Levy-** dijo la niña

**-Hum? Te refieres a Jabo-nii?- **preguntó Artur

-**Exactamente... Incluso le ha invitado al baile... Jaja pero Levy no lo aceptó-**

-**Oh.. Creo que ya entiendo como va la onda... Y como saben todo eso?- **preguntó Lily

-**Fácil, entramos en su mente-** dijo Artur con una sonrisa

**-Pero tengo un plan para quitar a Jabo-san del camino de Gajeel-nii-** dijo Haruko muy segura

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gajeel miraba lo diferente que se veían las calles en comparación con la última vez que había ido a Freesia City, se encontraba muy distraído que no notó la mirada de la pequeña maga en él

**-Qué llevas en tu bolsa?-** preguntó curiosa la peliazul

**-Hum?-** Gajeel miró la bolsa que cargaba en su espalda, sacando una caja de regalos **-Ah... Me olvidé... Le compré un regalo a la pequeña-** miró hacia los niños que se encontraban unos metros por delante de ellos -**Oí! Mini-enana!-** la llamó

**-Tienes que llamarnos a todos por sobrenombre?-** dijo Levy casi susurrando, Gajeel sintió la mirada molesta de ella. Haruko giró para verlos y sonrió

**-Sí?-** dijo deteniendo su paso

**-Toma-** el Redfox se rascó la nuca y extendió la caja de regalos, Levy notó un brillo en la muñeca del Dragón slayer y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

**-Kiaaa... Un regalo de Gajeel-nii!-** dijo emocionada dejando caer al Lily y tomando la caja

**-También es mío- **dijo el Exceed sobándose el rabo

**-Qué?! Al final yo fui quién lo eligió y yo fui el que lo pagó!-** dijo molesto el moreno

**-Ábrelo!-** dijo Artur emocionado

**-Ah... Ahora que me acuerdo, aún no abrí el regalo de Levy y Oba-chan!-** abrazó la caja y empezó a correr **-Vamos Artur, lo abriré con los otros-** El niño asintió y corrió detrás de ella **-Lily tú también!-** gritó ya que se encontraban lejos, extendió sus alas y voló hacia ellos

**-Hey! Porque se van dejándome aquí sólo?!-** pensó en voz alta el Dragón slayer de hierro

-**Tsk-** Levy imitó molesta la expresión del moreno y empezó a caminar

**-Digo, solos!-** dijo al sentir un aura amenazante pasar junto a el **-Enana espera!-** se apresuró para caminar junto a ella

**-Pensé que lo comerías-** dijo Levy sin mirarlo

**-Comerlo?- **la miró confundido, no entendía a que se refería **-Espera... te refieres por la pulsera?-** ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver a apartar su vista de él **-Eres la décima persona que me lo dice...-**

**-Décima?-**

-**Sí... Me lo dijo Lily, la Camarera, Salamander, la conejita, el gato azul que no me acuerdo su nombre pero siempre está detrás de Salamander, el cubitos de hielo, el emo de cabello verde, el viejo, el rayitos y hasta Titania-** dijo Gajeel mientras contaba con los dedos

-**Eh... Sigo sin entender- **Levy miro aún más confundida

**-Y te diré lo mismo que le dije a ellos "No es un aperitivo"-** Levy se ruborizó ante el comentario del moreno **-Además como podría comérmelo si tú me lo regalaste-** dijo con una pequeña mueca de vergüenza haciendo que Levy sonríe

-o-o-o-o-o-

La pequeña campana sonó cuando dos niños entraron a la tienda

**-Haru-chibi!-** dijo Ed corriendo hacia los niños

**-Aaah! Es el gato que habla de Monstruo-san!- **dijo Al que corrió hacia el Exceed y lo abrazó

**-Mira, mira! Mira lo que te regaló Levy-san!-** dijo Ed mientras sostenía una muñeca

**-Ed! Porqué abriste mi regalo?!-** reprochó la niña **-Vamos arriba. Lily ven-** los niños subieron a la escalera, Fuyuko y Jacobo observaban la escena un poco confundidos

**-Y ese gato?- **dijo Jacobo que se sentaba en una butaca frente a la barra

**-Al dijo que era de Monstruo-san- **dijo Fuyuko detrás de la barra. La campana volvió a sonar cuando la maga de escritura sólida entró en la tienda

**-Levy-san!... Quién es él?-** preguntó Jacobo al ver al Dragón slayer entrar detrás de ella

**-Buenos días Gajeel-san-** dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

**-Hump-**

-**Gajeel es un amigo del gremio-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa

-**Gajeel-nii!-** gritó Haruko mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras -**Levy!-** saltó hacia la maga para abrazarla **-Gracias!-**

-**E_espera!-** dijo la McGarden tratando de equilibrarse pero el peso de la niña la llevó hacia atrás, Gajeel estiró su brazo instintivamente y la tomó de la cintura trayéndola hacia él

-**Gracias Gajeel-kun-** dijo Levy un poco avergonzada

-**Levy-san, estás bien?-** dijo Jacobo tomando de la mano de la McGarden y apartándola del moreno, Gajeel gruñó molesto

**-Síp-** le contestó con una sonrisa -**Haru-chibi no vueltas a hacer eso... Puedes lastimarte o lastimar a otras personas-** regañó a la niña que estaba junto al Redfox

**-Perdón, no volveré a hacerlo... Pero estaba tan feliz de sus regalos que me emocioné!-** dijo Haruko mientras ponía una cara de perrito abandonado -**Levy! vamos, te mostraré lo que Gajeel-nii me regaló- **la tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras

**-Jacobo-kun, puedes atender la tienda por unos momentos? Iré a ver que hacen los niños-** dijo Fuyuko subiendo las escaleras

-**No hay problema-** dijo Jacobo sentándose de vuelta en la butaca

**-Ah! Me olvidé!-** dijo Haruko bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, tomó la mano de Jacobo y lo levantó de la butaca -**siéntate Gajeel-nii-**

**-Qué?! Porque me quitas mi lugar para dárselo a él?-** preguntó molesto Jacobo, Gajeel se dejó caer en la butaca mientras daba una risa burlona, Haruko miró al moreno y le sonrió

-**Porque yo quiero... Mmm **_(saca la lengua)-_ subió rápidamente las escaleras

**-Jajaja... Tsk- **se burlo aún más el Dragón slayer

**-Que te ríes tú, Piercings?-**

**-Tsk... Sólo me rio de un idiota-**

**-A quién llamas idiota, Piercings?-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Mira, mira, mira Levy-san!-** dijo Ed saltando en la cama mientras jugaba con las muñecas

**-Ten cuidado-** dijo Fuyuko desde la puerta

-**Ed, cálmate! Además estás jugando con muñecas! Las muñecas son para niñas!-** dijo Roy cansado de los juegos del otro niño

**-Son muy lindas-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa

**-Para niñas? Recién estabas diciendo que querías jugar con ellas también-** dijo Zack divertido

-**Qué?! Eso es mentira!-** dijo Roy sobresaltado

-**Quiénes son?-** preguntó Levy tomando una de las muñecas

-**La que tienes es la teniente Riza, es la muñeca que Monstruo-san le regaló a Haruko y la que tú le regalaste es Lan Fan, ambas son del anime que siempre vemos- **dijo Artur

**-Volví!-** dijo Haruko entrando al cuarto **-Vamos Levy! Tenemos que cambiarnos!-**

**-Cambiarnos?-** dijo Levy mientras miraba a la pequeña empujar a los niños fuera del cuarto

**-Ustedes esperen abajo- **

-**Y porqué Lily está adentro?-** preguntó Roy y Haruko cerró la puerta dejando a los niños afuera

**-Tenemos que cambiarnos para irnos al parque! Ahí es donde se celebra la fiesta!-** dijo Haruko tomando la mano de la McGarden y llevándola hacia el baño

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gajeel sentía en él la mirada de los niños, estaban sentados en el suelo frente a él, aunque intentaba ignorarlos, los miraba de reojo, sus rostros llenos de entusiasmo, como esperando que el Redfox haga o dijera algo

**-Sal de nuestra conversación-** dijo Artur mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor

**-No-** dijo Jacobo que lo miraba de la misma forma

**-Hey! Curioso... Sal de nuestra conversación-** volvió a repetir aún más molesto

**-No... Cuántas veces te diré que debes respetar a tus mayores?-**

-**Mira quién habla... Cuántas veces nos dijiste que no debemos meternos en conversaciones ajenas?-** dijo el niño en tono burlón

**-Haz lo que yo digo y no lo que hago-** dijo molesto Jacobo

-**Giji... Eres un idiota-** dijo Gajeel burlandose -**Tsk... Qué tanto hacen esas dos Enanas?-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Bien! Artur ya me lo confirmó-** dijo Haruko abrazando a Lily

**-Primer paso del plan concluido-** dijo Lily con una sonrisa

-**Pero aún no entiendo para que nos hiciste conectarnos a Artur y a mí?-**

**-Artur me ha dicho que su hermano puede detectar conexiones mentales, si intentamos hacer una conexión con Levy podría detectarlo, pero si lo hacen ahora entre ustedes no notará cuando hagan la conexión con Levy, entendiste?- **dijo el Exceed muy despacio sólo para que la niña lo escuchara

**-Oh... Ya lo entendimos...-** dijo Haruko con una sonrisa

**-Qué tal me veo?-** dijo Levy entrando al cuarto, llevaba puesto el vestido blanco, su cabello estaba recogido con una cinta blanca que hacia juego con el vestido, unas sandalias rojas, una pulsera roja y en él su broche de rosa

**-Estás hermosa Levy- **dijo Lily con una sonrisa -**Cualquier drago... Digo hombre caería a tus pies-** Levy se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario del gato negro

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Lily-** dijo la niña con una amplia sonrisa -**Mira Levy! Le pedí a Obaa-chan que me haga un vestido igual que el tuyo, para estar iguales- **se levantó de la cama y dio una vuelta para mostrar el vestido **-Me arreglas el cabello igual al tuyo?-**

-**Claro, ven-** dijo la McGarden sentándose en el borde de la cama

Lily bajó lentamente las escaleras, al igual que los niños, Gajeel y Jacobo miraban atentamente al gato hasta que llegó al último escalón

-**Disculpen la demora-** dio una sonrisa y miró las escaleras, Haruko bajo rápidamente con una sonrisa

-**Vamos Levy, o nos vamos a perder de los juegos-** dijo Haruko alzando al Exceed

**-Síp-** dijo la maga

**-Estás hermosa Levy-san-** dijo Jacobo que se acercó a ella y ofreció una mano para que ella bajara las escaleras

**-Gracias-** dijo la McGarden con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, tomó la mano del muchacho, Haruko y Gajeel gruñeron molestos.

Haruko dejó a Lily en brazos de Artur y camino hacia Levy

**-Bueno, vamos!...-** dijo la niña separando a Levy de Jacobo y tomó la mano de la maga -**Al parque!- **empezó a caminar llevando a la McGarden con ella **-Nos vemos más tarde Obaa-chan!- **tomó con la otra mano la del Redfox para que se levantara de la butaca

**-Creo que es un buen momento para comenzar la conexión-** susurro Lily a Artur, el asintió y salió de la tienda detrás de Haruko

**~Tsk... Porqué tiene que hacerle caso a ese idiota?~** pensó Gajeel mientras ponía una mueca de molestia

**-Hum? Quién le hace caso a quién?-** preguntó Levy, el moreno le miró sorprendido, acaso pensó en voz alta?

**-Tsk... No te incumbe-** bufó aún más molesto

**~Hump... Porqué tiene que ser tan grosero?~** pensó Levy a quien le empezaba a molestar la actitud del Dragón Slayer

-**Soy grosero y qué?-** dijo Gajeel en tono burlón. Levy lo miró por unos instantes y bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña niña que tomaba la mano de ambos, Haruko la miró con una amplia sonrisa

**-Haru-chibi!-** regañó la McGarden a la niña **-Qué están haciendo?-**

**-Yo nadap!-** dijo Haruko intentando no reír, soltó la mano de Gajeel y estiró la mano de Levy para hablarle al oído -Te había dicho que sólo tenías que decirle lo que piensas- soltó la mano de la maga y corrió hacia los niños que estaban unos metros más adelante

-**Qué?!-** su rostro se puso colorado

-**Espera! Qué quieres decir con eso?-** dijo Gajeel sobresaltado

-**Nada... Sólo son juegos de Haru-chibi-** dijo Levy y sonrió a Gajeel

**-Qué dices si te invito un algodón de azúcar?-** dijo Jacobo poniéndose entre los 2 magos, puso una mano en la espalda de Levy y la acercó más a él

**-Eh... Me encantaría-** respondió con una leve sonrisa

Gajeel empezó a caminar más lento dejando que Levy y Jacobo se adelanten

**~Grr... Esto era lo único que me faltaba... Un idiota más detrás de la Enana... Y porqué le deja que la toque? Tsk~** metió las manos en los bolsillos, miró a Levy que se separó de Jacobo, sonrió al ver que él intentó abrazarla y ella lo esquivó **~Pensándolo bien, ese vestido le queda muy bien, aunque prefiero el naranja, este no me deja ver sus piernas ni su tra...~**

**-Levy! Estás bien?-** preguntó Jacobo exaltado, Levy negó rápidamente con la cabeza y bajó la mirada **-Segura? Estás toda roja-** puso una mano en su frente **-Y tienes un poco de temperatura-**

**-N_no es nada- **dijo la McGarden excusándose, estaba haciendo lo posible para no pensar en nada, había entendido enseguida lo que Haruko le quiso decir con decir lo que piensas. Gajeel no había prestado atención a la conversación de los dos jóvenes, el aún estaba metido en sus pensamientos

~**Aunque este vestido tienes sus ventajas... Esa vista que deja de su espalda, y ese idiota lo está aprovechando~**

**-Ya llegamos!-** dijo Haruko que abrazaba a Lily

El Parque estaba cubierto de adornos y luces de diversos colores, niños corriendo por todas partes, juegos y magos exhibiendo sus habilidades

**-Wow... Esto es asombroso!-** dijo Levy muy emocionada

**-Vamos, hay muchos juego y muchas cosas divertidas!- **dijo Artur dando saltitos, Levy giró a ver a Gajeel que estaba unos pasos detrás de ella

-**Vienes Gajeel-kun?-** preguntó con una sonrisa

**-Como si tuviera otra opción-** dijo el moreno sin mirarla, Levy sonrió y tomó la mano de Haruko

**-Hay un juego que nunca pude ganar-** dijo la niña que empezó a caminar entre las personas y locales de juegos **-Es éste!-** señaló un gran pilar que tenía muchos adornos y números

**-De que se trata?-** preguntó Levy observando lo alto del pilar

**-Te mostraré!-** dijo Roy pagando a un hombre, tomó un gran mazo y lo levantó con dificultad -Debes golpear con este mazo el círculo de ahí- dejó caer con fuerza el mazo y una pequeña flecha subió por el pilar quedando en el número 5 -**Ja! Subí un número desde el año pasado!-**

**-Aún sigue siendo bajo-** dijo Zack en tono burlón

**-Entonces inténtalo tú!-** dijo molesto Roy

**-Claro que lo haré!- **pagó al hombre y tomó el mazo con dificultad, golpeó el círculo dando el número 3 haciendo que Roy y los otros niños rompan a carcajadas

**-Inténtalo Levy-san, yo pagaré por ti!-** Zack extendió el mazo con dificultad hacia la maga, ella asintió, golpeó el círculo y el indicador subió hasta el número 35

**-Esto no es juego de niños-** dijo Jacobo remangando su camisa, pagó al hombre y tomó el mazo con las dos manos, golpeó el círculo y el indicador empezó a subir llegando al número 70

-**Felicidades!-** dijo el hombre viejo que era el dueño del juego -**Se ha ganado este caramelo-** extendió una pequeña paleta

**-Eh... Bueno... Aunque me esperaba algo más-** tomó la paleta y se la extendió a Levy

**-Eh... Gracias**- sonrió

**~Presumido~** Gajeel tenía una sonrisa burlona y con los brazos cruzados

**-Gajeel-kun, inténtalo!-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa

**-Tsk... Mira y aprende- **dijo pasando junto a Jacobo entregando el dinero al hombre, dio una sonrisa de lado tomando el mazo con una mano y levantándola sin dificultad, miró la cima del pilar y el número máximo era 500 **-Sólo 500?-** golpeó el círculo y el indicador empezó a subir

**-Woooow-** dijeron los niños mientras seguían con la mirada el indicador que seguía subiendo y llegó a la cima hasta tocar una campana

**-Eres un hombre muy fuerte... Pero sólo fue suerte... Hasta ahora nadie había llegado hasta la cima-** dijo el hombre **–Felicidades- ** dijo extendiendo un peluche de conejito

**-Si lo vuelvo a hacer me dará otro?-** dijo el Redfox mientras tomó el peluche con una mano y con la otra mano alzó el mazo en su hombro

**-Claro, pero dudo mucho que lo vuelva a hacer-** dijo en tono burlón el hombre

**-Toma, te lo regalo-** extendió el peluche a Haruko y con la otra mano dejó caer el mazo, el indicador volvió a subir hasta la punta, dio una media sonrisa

**-Presumido-** susurró Jacobo cruzándose de brazos

**-Jijiji te equivocas Jabo-kun, él no es presumido... Pero sí competitivo-** dijo Levy

**-Suerte- **dijo molesto el hombre entregándole otro peluche

-**Suerte?-** dio una pequeña risa, dio media vuelta y camino hacia Levy -**Toma Enana-** extendió el peluche en forma de gatito negro

-**Gracias!-** abrazó al moreno y tomó el peluche -**Mira! Se parece a Lily!-** dio una pequeña risa

**-Yo también quiero un peluche-** dijo Al con un puchero en sus labios

**-Y yo también quiero probar-** dijo Lily, el hombre y Jacobo empezaron a reír, Gajeel se puso en cuclillas y acarició la cabeza del Exceed

**-Muéstrales que eres mi gato-** Lily asintió e intentó levantar el mazo

**-Vamos Lily!-** alentaron los niños, el sonrió y se transformó

**-Creo que así estoy mejor-** tomó el mazo y golpeó el círculo

-o-o-o-o-o-

Los niños corrían alrededor de Levy jugando cada uno con sus respectivos peluches

**-Suerte-** dijo Lily que estaba sentado en el hombro de su dueño **-Ese hombre quedó en bancarrota- **Gajeel dio una carcajada ante el comentario del Exceed

-**Levy, vamos a subirnos en ese juego-** señaló Haruko a la rueda de la fortuna

-**Desde lo alto se ve toda la ciudad-** dijo Jacobo con una sonrisa **-Quieres subir?-** ella asintió muy emocionada

**-Por tu expresión noto que no te gusta la idea-** susurró Lily y Gajeel bufó molesto

**~Esto sí es molesto...~** pensó Gajeel mientras miraba la gran rueda frente a él, Haruko tomó la mano de Levy sentándola en uno de los asientos

**-Pequeña, no te vas a subir con tu mamá?-** preguntó la mujer encargada del lugar, Haruko sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia Gajeel

**-Yo no, pero mi Papá, síp!-** tomó la mano del Redfox y lo condujo hasta sentarlo junto a Levy

-**Espera! Haru-chibi!-**

**-Nos vemos más tarde Mami!-** bajó el seguro y dio una señal a la mujer para que se moviera la rueda **-Vamos Lily, Artur, nosotros nos subimos en el siguiente-**

**-Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó Levy al moreno que tenía una mano cubriendo su rostro

**-Tsk... No-** Levy se sorprendió, no pensaba que Gajeel le contestara tan fácilmente, Levy sonrió y puso sus manos en las mejillas del Dragón slayer

**-Recuéstate, te sentirás mejor-** dijo Levy apoyando la cabeza del moreno en su hombro, el gruñó y se acomodó en el cuello de la maga

**~Jiji... Te ves lindo cuando estás indefenso~**

**-N_o es_toy in_defen_so- **gruñó molesto escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la McGarden **~Hum... Me encanta su aroma~**

**-Mini_Lily, no crees que se ven lindos juntos?-**

**-Nyaa señor conejito... Se ven tan lindos juntos-** dijo Haruko haciendo hablar a los peluches que tenía en sus manos

**-Señor conejito... Ese no es el peluche de Levy-san?-** dijo Artur haciendo hablar a su peluche, ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa

**-Mini_Lily se iba a sentir incómodo entre ellos dos, así que lo traje-**

**-Lily, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-** dijo Artur al Exceed que disfrutaba de la vista, el asintió sin apartar la vista del paisaje

**-A Monstruo-san no le gustan las alturas?-** señaló al vagón que estaba delante de ellos, Gajeel había escondido su rostro en el cuello de Levy

**-jajaja, no es eso... Es que el no puede subirse a transportes y cosas que se mueven, se marea-** explico el gato negro

**-Ah... Es por eso que cuando bajó del tren se veía tan mal?-** preguntó Haruko y Lily asintió

-o-o-o-o-o-

-**Tsk... yo te ganaré**- dijo Al

**-Giji, eso es lo que tú crees-** dijo Zack, ambos jugaban con sus peluches

**-Tienen que estar haciendo eso tan molesto-** bufó molesto Jacobo

-**Giji.. Que cosa?-** preguntó Zack

**-Eso! Imitar al Piercings-** se cruzó de brazos

**-Tsk... Yo puedo imitar a quién quiero-** se burló el hermano menor

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Gajeel-kun, ya vamos a bajar-** dijo Levy acariciando la melilla del Redfox que dio un leve gruñido en contestación

**~No quiero bajar, estoy bien aquí~** Levy sonrió ante el pensamiento del Dragón slayer, tomó su brazo y lo rodeó por su cuello

**-Vamos... Te ayudo-** bajaron del vagón con un poco de dificultad **-Hay que esperar a Haru-chibi y a los demás-** dijo Levy mientras abrazaba a Gajeel para que no caiga

**-Hacen una linda pareja!-** dijo la mujer encargada -**Y veo que se quieren mucho-** sonrió ante el notable sonrojo de la McGarden

**-Jijiji! tengo una idea!-** dijo la niña con una expresión malvada en su rostro, el vagón de los niños había llegado y la mujer les dejó bajar

**-Les gustó la vista?-** dijo Haruko bajando y corrió hacia los dos magos, Lily y Artur la siguieron desde atrás

**-Claro!-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa, esperaron un momento hasta que todos bajaran

**-Bien! Ya que todos estamos aquí, vamos al siguiente juego!- dijo** Haruko abrazando los peluches **-Ahora vamos a ese!-** señaló los autitos chocones **-Después a ese!-** señaló al Kamikaze -**Y por último a ese!-** señaló la montaña rusa

**~Está niña me quiere matar!~** pensó Gajeel reponiéndose y separándose de Levy

-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruko se había asegurado que todos tengan sus respectivos autos a excepción de Gajeel y Lily que compartían el mismo auto **-Preparados! Listos! Que comience el combate!-** gritó la niña y aceleró chocando a Jacobo

**-Me las pagarás mocosa!-** dijo Jacobo y empezó a perseguir a la pequeña

**-A ver... como se supone que funciona esto?-** preguntó Gajeel que tenía las manos en el volante y Lily estaba sentado en su regazo

**-Sólo debes pisar el pedal y conducir- **dijo Levy chocando el auto donde estaban ellos

**-Sólo eso?... Entonces prepárate Enana!- **dijo Gajeel y pisó a fondo el pedal

**-Idiota, no sueltes el volante!-** dijo Lily tomándolo -**Aaaaaaah!... Quita tu pie del pedal!-** el Exceed intentaba maniobrar pero Gajeel se había desmayado dejando su enorme bota en el acelerador

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Eso estuvo divertido!-** dijo Haruko dando saltitos

**-Para ti! A mí casi me mata el Piercings y su gato-** dijo Jacobo cruzándose de brazos

-**Jabo-kun... No seas malo... Vinimos para divertirnos!-** dijo Levy que sostenía a Gajeel de vuelta

**-Levy tiene razón! Es mi cumpleaños y hay que divertirse! Ahora... A la montaña rusa!- **dijo Haruko que empezó a caminar

-**Gajeel-kun... Quieres subirte conmigo a la montaña? Es que me da un poco de miedo-**

**-Pero creo que tú me cuidarás más a mí que yo a ti-** dijo Gajeel tratando de pararse por sí mismo

**-Pero yo me siento segura si estás a mi lado-** Levy se abrazó aún más a Gajeel

-o-o-o-o-o-

Levy y Jacobo se encontraban sentados en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, los niños jugaban con Lily a unos metros de ellos y Gajeel había desaparecido después de bajar de la montaña rusa

**-Hum... Me preocupa Gajeel-kun... Aún no ha vuelto-** dijo Levy buscándolo con la mirada

**-No debes preocuparte, creo que es suficientemente grande para cuidarse sólo-** dijo Jacobo que estaba feliz de no tener al Dragón slayer cerca

**-Síp, de seguro encontró algo que lo distrajo-** dio una sonrisa forzada ~**Pero ni siquiera escucho sus pensamientos...~**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Qué?!... Porqué cortaste la comunicación?-** preguntó Haruko exaltada

-**Ssh... No hables fuerte que nos pueden escuchar-** dijo Artur tratando de calmarla **-Ya no puedo más, cada conexión me consume mucho poder mágico-**

**-Ha_ru-chibi, cal_maté, me as_fix_ias-** dijo Lily mientras trataba de librarse del abrazo de la niña **-Artur lleva casi medio día con la conexión, debe de estar muy cansado-** el niño asintió

**-Hum... Está bien, descansa... Pero recupérate pronto para volver con la conexión-**

-Hey! Jabo-kun!- dijeron dos muchachos acercándose a Levy y Jacobo

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Hola!-** respondió Jacobo con una sonrisa

**-Oh... Hola, señorita-** dijo uno y besó la mano de la peliazul

**-Jabo-kun, quién es ésta bella señorita?-** preguntó el otro

**-Les presento, es una amiga, su nombre es Levy-**

**-Hola, mucho gusto- **dijo Levy con una sonrisa

**-Ellos son mis amigos, Angel y Joshua-**

**-Hum... Me tienes cara conocida...-** dijo Angel llevando el dedo índice y el pulgar a la barbilla

-**Mmm... Tienes razón, eres pariente de Aki-kun?-** preguntó Joshua

**-No... Ni tampoco tuve el gusto de conocerlo-** dijo Levy agitando las manos en el aire

**-Ah... Que lástima, él era un excelente amigo-** dijo Angel con un tono melancólico

**-Señorita Levy, nos prestas un rato a nuestro amigo? Te prometo que te lo devolveremos enseguida-** dijo Joshua tomando del cuello de la camisa a Jacobo

**-Hee?... Por mí no hay problema-** dijo la McGarden con una sonrisa -**Nos vemos más tarde Jabo-kun-** Jacobo daba protestas de no querer ir mientras era arrastrado por sus dos amigos.

Levy dio un largo suspiro y miró hacia los niños que estaban jugando

-**En que piensas Levy?-**

-**No puedo pensar en nada- **dijo Levy sin mirar a quién se había sentado al lado suyo

**-Sabía que harías algo así... Pero conociendo a Gajeel como lo conozco, de seguro no se guardó NINGÚN pensamiento como usted-** dijo con tono pícaro, el rostro de Levy se volvió un rojo intenso al recordar los pensamientos del Dragón slayer hacia su vestido

**-Lily! Tú también estás en esto?!-** dijo exaltada la maga

**-Síp-** respondió tranquilamente el gato negro **-Al igual que Gajeel, no pude negarme a la petición de una niña-** dio una amplia sonrisa **-Descuida, puedes pensar lo que quieras, la conexión se cortó-**

**-Se cortó?-** dio un suspiro y sonrió **-Creí que le había pasado algo por eso no lo escuchaba-** dijo la maga con una sonrisa

**-Y después... Le dirás lo que sientes por él?-** preguntó el Exceed aún con un tono pícaro

**-Qué?! Etto... Yo, no-** Levy estaba tan nerviosa que no podía gesticular una palabra coherente

**-No qué? Levy, no hace falta saber leer las cartas como Cana para saber que sientes algo por Gajeel y viceversa. Es demasiado obvio!-** Levy bajó la vista muy apenada con una suave sonrisa

**-Levy! Vamos a comer, tenemos hambre!-** dijo Haruko acercándose a la maga **-Obaa-chan me dijo que la buscáramos para la hora de almorzar-**

**-Entonces, vamos a buscarla-** dijo Levy levantándose, tomó la mano de Haruko y empezaron a caminar

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gajeel caminaba pesadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, buscaba con la mirada por toda la feria, era difícil para él encontrar a Levy y a los demás, tampoco podía usar su olfato, había tantas personas y tantos olores diferentes, estaba un poco mareado a causa de los juegos anteriores. Suspiró profundo al encontrar una figura familiar

-**Hey tú!- **dijo el moreno acercándose a unos muchachos

-**Hum? Qué quieres Piercings-** dijo molesto Jacobo

**-Tsk... Donde están la Enana y Mini-enana?-** dijo el Dragón slayer buscando con la mirada en los alrededores

**-No te lo diré...-** dijo Jacobo con una media sonrisa

**-Si te refieres a la señorita Levy, están bajo aquel árbol-** dijo Angel señalando la banca vacía bajo el árbol –**ah, pero ya no están- **

**-Tsk... Esas dos no se quedan quietas, bueno seguiré buscando-** dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar **-Ah... No te juntes mucho con él, se te puede pegar lo idiota-** dijo Gajeel en tono burlón

**-Lo tendré en cuenta-** dijo Angel con una media sonrisa

**-Hey! Porque tenías que decirle justo a él?! Grr... Iré a buscar a Levy-san, nos vemos después-** dijo Jacobo que corrió para alcanzar a Gajeel

-**Tsk... Qué quieres idiota?-** dijo molesto el moreno

**-Voy a buscar a Levy-san-**

**-Y porqué debes seguirme?-**

-**Yo no te sigo, yo voy a buscar por allá-** dijo Jacobo caminando en dirección opuesta a Gajeel

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Debería ser bastante comida para todos-** dijo Fuyuko entregando una canasta a Levy

**-No se preocupe Fuyu-obaa, me aseguraré de que todos coman bien-** dijo la maga con una sonrisa

**-Vamos Levy, aún hay que encontrar a Gajeel-nii-** dijo la niña tomando la mano de Levy

**-Monstruo-san está allá!- **dijo Al señalando al Redfox que estaba un poco lejos

**-GAJEEL-NII!**- gritó Haruko mientras corría hacia él

**-Oí, Mini-enana, donde mier... se metieron? las estaba buscando- **dijo el Dragón slayer cruzándose de brazos

-**Nos fuimos a traer el almuerzo-** dijo Artur que había llegado junto a ellos **-Levy-san dice que vayamos a almorzar bajo el árbol donde estábamos antes-**

**-Giji... Que suerte, ya tenía hambre-** dio una media sonrisa y empezaron a caminar

-o-o-o-o-o-

Levy extendió una sábana en el suelo para los niños, mientras que Gajeel, Lily y ella se sentaron en la banca

**-Yo quiero tarta!-** dijo Haruko dando pequeños saltitos

**-Primero vamos a comer algo y después el postre-** dijo Levy mientras revisaba la canasta -**Fuyu-obaa preparó especialmente para cada uno, a ver, que tenemos aquí? Hamburguesa para Roy y Ed, sándwich para Zack y Haru, nuggets para Al y Artur y para mí una ensalada -**

**-No tendrás un poco de hierro también?-** dijo Gajeel en tono sarcástico

**-En la canasta no, pero sí quieres puedo hacerte un poco-** Gajeel sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de la McGarden

**-Hierro?-** preguntaron sorprendidos los niños

**-Es delicioso, deberían probar y en especial el que hace la Enana- **dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa

-**Gajeel-kun! Ellos no pueden comer eso!-** regaño Levy sacando una pluma de la canasta

-**Giji... Mejor, más para mí-** la maga escribió en el aire y las letras cayeron frente al moreno

**-Itadakimasu-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

El cielo empezaba a tornarse naranja, Gajeel estaba de muy buen humor, la tarde había sido más tranquila ya que Haruko decidió no subir más a ninguno de los juegos, hasta había jugado algunos de habilidad a pedido de la niña sin reclamar

**-Kiaaa! Ya es hora!-** dijo Haruko corriendo en círculos

-**Hora para qué?-** preguntó Levy

**-El baile!-** dijo la niña que empezó a correr junto a los otros niños -Qué esperan? vengan!-

**-Jijiji... Espéranos Haru-chibi!-** Levy miró a Gajeel y sonrió **ampliamente -Vamos... No debemos perderlos de vista-** tomó la mano del Redfox y corrió tras los niños

El centro del parque se había transformado en una pista de baile, la música era agradable y las suaves luces que alumbraban la pista lo hacía muy romántico

**-Kiaaa, es fantástico-** dijo Haruko mientras daba saltitos **-Yo siempre bailaba con mi onii-chan! Me paraba en las puntas de sus pies y me tomaba de las manos-** dijo mientras fingía bailar con alguien **-Quiero bailar!-**

-**Olvídalo Mini-enana, yo no bailaré-** dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos

**-Haru-chibi! Baila conmigo!-** dijo Roy tomando la mano de Haruko

**-Mejor baila conmigo!-** dijo Zack empujando a un lado a Roy y tomó la mano de la niña

-**Haru-chibi baila conmigo!-** dijieron Artur y Ed al unísono

**-No, no, con ellos no, baila conmigo!-** dijo Al, el Redfox bufó molesto, alzó a Haruko por la cintura y la llevó a la pista

**-Kiaajajaja... Me haces cosquillas Gajeel-nii!-** el moreno la bajó en sus pies y tomó sus manos **-jijiji Gracias Gajeel-nii, sabía que ibas a bailar conmigo-** dijo Haruko con una sonrisa

-**Tsk... Como sea-**

-**Levy-san! Por fin te encuentro-** dijo Jacobo abrazándola desde la espalda

**-Ah... Jabo-kun, jijiji me olvidé de ti-** dijo Levy tratando de apartarse del muchacho

**-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de tu promesa-** dijo Jacobo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile

**-Qué promesa?-**

**-Que bailarías conmigo-** puso la otra mano en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia el

**~Me había olvidado, no puedo decirle que no... Espero que Gajeel-kun no se enoje conmigo~** Levy miró de reojo al Redfox que se veía tan bien con Haruko, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa **~Si tuviéramos una hija sería muy parecida a Haru-chibi~** un leve tono rojo se pintó en su rostro **~Y el sería un padre muy celoso~** sonrió, más que un pensamiento parecía un sueño para ella, Jacobo sonrió al verla, estaba sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa, había interpretado mal la situación creyendo que estaba sonrojada y feliz por estar con él

**-Levy-san-** Jacobo soltó la mano de la maga y tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos -**Eres hermosa... Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y eso que conozco muchas- **Jacobo acortó la distancia entre ellos, Levy abrió ampliamente sus ojos, intentó apartarse pero la atrajo más hacia el

**-Qué está haciendo Levy con él?-** dijo Haruko mirando fijamente a Jacobo

**-Qué está haciendo la Enana con ese idiota?-** dijo Gajeel al mismo tiempo que la niña

**-Arg... Ese idiota arruina mis planes- **dijo Haruko molesta

**-Planes?-** preguntó Gajeel apartando la vista de Levy

**-Sí!... Levy te quiere a ti no a Jabo-san y yo estaba tramando un plan para que se queden juntos-** dijo molesta sin apartar la vista de la maga. Haruko abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

**-Giji… La Enana… quererme a mí?-** sonrió ampliamente

**-Síp! Pero no le digas que yo te lo dije! Se suponía que ella te lo iba a decir-** dijo Haruko con una sonrisa, el Redfox sonrió de lado y volvió su mirada a la McGarden

**-Pero qué?! Qué se supone que quiere hacer, besarla?!-** dijo Gajeel enojado al ver a Jacobo tomar de la barbilla a Levy

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-E_espera Jabo-kun-** dijo Levy mientras se intentaba apartar del abrazo de Jacobo,

**-Aparta tus manos de MI Enana, idiota!-** dijo Gajeel mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro con la mano trasformada en una barra de metal. Jacobo dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando recuperar el equilibrio pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte y antes de caer intentó sujetarse del brazo de la McGarden pero arrancó el broche de rosa que también cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos

**-Gajeel! Jacobo!- **replicó Levy mientras sostenía su muñeca donde antes había estado el broche

**-Idiota! Qué derecho crees que tienes para ir pegando a las personas?-** dijo Jacobo levantándose del suelo y sobándose la mejilla

**-El mismo derecho que crees tú que tienes para ir robando mujeres ajenas-** dijo Gajeel mientras abrazaba a Levy

**-Mujer?!-** preguntó asombrado Jacobo, Levy estaba totalmente confundida y muy sonrojada -**No digas estupideces, Levy-san no puede ser mujer de un idiota como tú-**

**-Giji... Sólo observa-** dijo Gajeel atrayendo a la McGarden aún más a él y besándola en los labios

Levy estaba aún más sorprendida, aún no podía procesar todo lo que había sucedido en tan corto tiempo. El Redfox se encontraba frente a ella, la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y muy pegada a él, diciendo que ella era _SU MUJER_ y sobre todo la estaba besando; había soñado y anhelado durante mucho tiempo que él fuera el que le diera su primer beso y ahora no sabía como corresponderlo. Gajeel sonrió de lado al apartarse de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla, Jacobo miraba boquiabierto la escena frente a él

**-Giji... Y si eso aún no te convenció-** dijo Gajeel volviendo a besar a Levy

-**Tsk... Yo me voy-** dijo Jacobo saliendo rápidamente de la pista de baile

-**Giji... Idiota-** dijo el Dragón slayer siguiendo con la mirada al muchacho

**-No es idiota...-** dijo Levy rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Gajeel y se atrevió a dar una pequeña mordida al labio inferior del Dragón slayer -**Y puedo saber desde cuando soy tu mujer?-**

**-Auch... Giji hace mucho tiempo-** dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba en busca de otro beso

**-Se hizo pedazos... No podré arreglarlo-** dijo Haruko intentando unir los pedazos en sus manos

**-Haru-chibi! De_desde cuando estás aquí?!-** preguntó Levy totalmente sonrojada

**-jijiji... Yo estuve todo el tiempo aquí, mejor me voy a tirar esto a la basura o puede lastimar a alguien, bye!**- dijo Haruko alejándose rápidamente de la pareja

**-Ten cuidado Haru-chibi-** dijo Levy

**-No tienes de que preocuparte, Mini-enana se parece mucho a ti, es muy inteligente-** dijo Gajeel mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la maga, Levy sonrió y besó al moreno -**Ah... Necesito pedirte un favor, Enana- **dijo Gajeel mientras se rascaba la nuca

**-Qué necesitas Gajeel-kun?-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa

**-No le digas nada a Salamander ni a la Camarera o todo el gremio se va a enterar-**

**-Decirle sobre qué?- **dijo Levy confundida

-**Eso sí, a los 2 idiotas que están contigo debes decirle sí o sí-** dijo el Redfox ignorando la pregunta de la peliazul

**-No son idiotas, son Jet y Drox... Pero que no debo y qué debo decirles?-** preguntó molesta, volvía a ignorarla

**-Que eres ****_MÍA_****-** sonrió de lado y la volvió a besar **-Y no me gusta compartir lo que es mío-** Levy se sonrojó ante el comentario del Dragón slayer.

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo el parque en oscuras, se escuchaban murmullos y risas por todas partes

**-Enana, estás bien?- **

-**Síp, sólo fue un apagón-** Levy sonrió

**-Ese idiota, como se atreve a romper el broche que te di? Voy a...-**

**-Gajeel-kun!-** reprochó la maga -**Tú no vas a hacer nada, me escuchaste?-**

**-Tsk... Me quitas la diversión-** aún con la oscuridad Gajeel pudo ver que la McGarden frunció el seño -**Está bien, no haré nada. Pero si tienes miedo puedo pedirle a Mini-enana otra lacrima-** Levy dio una pequeña risa y abrazó al Redfox

**-No hace falta, no tengo miedo porque ya tengo quién me guíe, me cuide y me proteja- **la maga dio un corto beso al moreno, los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo, las personas miraban asombradas el despliegue de luces de diferentes colores -**Porque tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad-**

-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día

**-No se olviden de visitarme de vez en cuando, sí? Les enviaré cartas cada vez que pueda-** dijo Haruko haciendo pucheros con sus labios

-**Cuenta con eso-** dijo Levy con una sonrisa

**-Enana, debemos irnos-** dijo Gajeel cruzado de brazos, Levy asintió, besó a Haruko en la frente y subió al tren -**Cuídate Mini-enana y no hagas muchas travesuras**- dio una media sonrisa y despeinó a la niña

**-Espera Gajeel-nii-** dijo Haruko mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo -**Toma, es un tónico para el malestar, Lily me había dicho que te hace mal ir en tren, bébelo antes de subir así no te sentirás mal-** la niña extendió un pequeño frasco

**-Giji... Gracias Mini-enana- **dio media vuelta y subió al tren.

**-Qué te dijo Haru-chibi?-** preguntó Lily que estaba sentado frente a Levy

**-Tsk... No te interesa-** dijo Gajeel guardando rápidamente el frasco vacío en su bolsillo y sentándose al lado de la McGarden, el tren empezó a moverse y con él volvieron los mareos del moreno

**-Ven Gajeel-kun, recuéstate-** dijo Levy dando pequeñas palmadas en su cuarto, Gajeel sonrió de lado y acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de la maga -**Te sientes mejor?-** Levy apartó algunos mechones del rostro del Dragón slayer

**-Por la cara de idiota que pone creo que está súper bien-** dijo Lily en burla

**-Cállate gato, tu también pones esta cara cuando estas con la Minina-**

-**Minina? Te refieres a Charle? Ooh!... Lily, no me digas que te gusta Charle?!-** preguntó Levy con una sonrisa pícara

**-Giji** **sólo míralo, poniendo esa cara de idiota cuando mencionaste su nombre-**

-**Creo que será un largo viaje-** dijo la McGarden dando un largo suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Redfox.

* * *

Kiaaaa me he librado de los exámenes X3 Hasta nunca Colegiooooooooooo, voy a leer y escribir todo el día kiaajajaja... o(OwOo)

T_T ese fue mi pensamiento hace dos semanas, pero la vida me favoreció y conseguí trabajo T-T ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA NADA! wiuwiu

jijiji X3 Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, lo había terminado hace una semana atrás pero no he tenido tiempo para subirlo

* * *

_**Agradecimientos: (como siempre...)**_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones...

-A todos los que dejan Reviews... y en especial a La-chan, Maaka-san, NeePulgaah-Chan, Guest, EED-Wolf , hkmadara, Girl Master Houndoom, Sakura Hatsu, Eqqlo, Nynaeve gracias por los reviews X3

-A todos los que siguen esta historia, EED-Wolf, Emina Hikary, Girl Master Houndoom, Maaka-san, L'Muk, Natsukira, NeePulgaah-Chan, Riuhmy, Sakura Hatsu, hkmadara, La-chan, somniumlupus, yaoi girl hikari-chan y todas las personas anónimas (no voy a poder seguir nombrando nombres o no voy a terminar) , espero que hayan disfrutado y no les decepcione el fic X3

Me despido hasta el ultimo capitulo capitulo...

No olviden... Levy-chan se enojara si no dejan reviews X3

-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda...

* * *

**PD:** Por ser ayer un día muy especial para mí, me permití un tiempo libre y termine el primer capitulo de otro Fic, **"Lo Siento"**


	6. Travesuras por una misión

_Bonjour a todos mis queridos lectores! _\(ºwº)/

_Aquí les presento el ultimo capitulo de este Fic_

_Me he emocionado tanto que empece a escribir y cuando me di cuenta se me alargo más de lo que tenia pensado o(OwOo)_

_Sin mas demoras, los comentarios el final x3_

_Espero que les guste_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

* * *

Capítulo 6: Travesuras por una misión

* * *

La luz de la luna alumbraba a una pequeña figura y a otra no tan pequeña que caminaban una al lado de la otra

-Tsk... Ya es muy tarde y todo por culpa del tren- se quejaba Gajeel que cargaba una maleta en su espalda

-Hum... Un poco- Levy dio un largo bostezo, Lily dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la pequeña maga mientras daba unos leves ronroneos -Fue por culpa de los rieles destrozados, jijiji que según el conductor los destrozaron unos miembros de Fairy Tail-

-Ese Salamander me las pagará!- dijo el Redfox con una mano convertida en hierro -Por su estupidez nos echaron la culpa a nosotros por estar en el mismo gremio!-

-Cálmate Gajeel-kun, jijiji no te fue difícil reparar los rieles o sí?- dijo la McGarden con una sonrisa

-Tsk... Por mí llegaba caminando, fuiste tú la que me obligaste a repararlo-

-Gajeel-kun!- regañó la pequeña maga -No podíamos dejar a todas esas personas ahí en medio de la nada- dijo Levy con una sonrisa pícara -Y tú accediste voluntariamente a cambio de que te preparara una rica cena-

-Me había olvidado de esa parte! Me abriste el apetito el recordármelo Enana- dejó caer un brazo en los hombros de la pequeña maga -Pero será otro día, ya es muy tarde, te dejaré en Fairy Hills-

-Jooo... Pero no quiero dormir sola- dijo la McGarden mientras dedicaba una mirada pícara al moreno

-Hum? Puedes llevar a Lily si quieres, es un buen peluche para dormir- dijo el Redfox mientras se rascaba la nuca, Levy se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano

-Creo que no entendiste lo de no quiero dormir "sola"- repitió la maga son una sonrisa pícara recostando su cabeza por el brazo del moreno

-Creo que eres tú la que no entendiste, "Lily" te puede hacer compañía-

-Gajeel- Levy dio un largo suspiro -La compañía que yo me refería no es Lily-

-Hum?- Gajeel hizo una mueca confundido -Pero yo no puedo entrar a Fairy Hills y el único lugar que sobra es mi...- sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas

-Jijiji te ves tan kawaiii con esa expresión- Gajeel gruñó molesto y apartó la vista de la McGarden

-o-o-o-o-

-Oh... Así que este es tu departamento?- dijo Levy mientras Gajeel intentaba abrir la puerta

-Eh... Puedes esperar aquí un momento?- dijo el Redfox mientras se rascaba la nuca, la pequeña maga lo miró confundida pero aún así asintió, Gajeel entró al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de él, Levy sonrió, se podía escuchar el sonido de objetos moviéndose, otros cayendo al suelo y de metales golpeando otros metales, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la McGarden

-Eh... Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó Gajeel rascándose la nuca -Ponte cómoda- señaló un sofá de cuero negro

-Agua, si no es mucha molestia- dijo Levy sentándose, el Redfox dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina. Levy inspeccionaba con la mirada toda la sala, había otros dos sillones negros que formaban una U y en el centro una pequeña mesa de vidrio con algunas revistas y diarios, Levy dio una pequeña risa y tomó una de las revistas que tenía un señalador entre las páginas ~Formas de cultivar Kiwi, jijiji de seguro son de Lily~ Levy no imaginaba al Dragón slayer leyendo esta clase de cosas. También había una mesa grande de madera con cuatro sillas, un pequeño corredor que llevaba a la cocina, y unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso

-Aquí tienes Enana- dijo Gajeel dejando el vaso de vidrio en la mesita, Levy dio un pequeño brinco, no se había percatado que el Redfox había vuelto

-Gracias Gajeel-kun- dio una pequeña sonrisa, Gajeel tomó al Exceed que dormía plácidamente en el regazo de la McGarden para dejarlo en otro de los sillones

-No puedes dejar de leer, verdad?- bromeó el moreno, Levy aún tenía la revista en sus manos,

-Etto... Sólo era curiosidad- se encogió los hombros un poco apenada. Gajeel arrebató el libro de las manos de ella y se sentó a su lado -Hey!- chilló la maga cruzándose de brazos e hinchando los cachetes

-Giji... Me encanta cuando haces eso- pellizcó una de ellas -Eh... Enana, me puedes ayudar?-

-Ayudar, en qué?- preguntó Levy muy sorprendida, desde cuando él le pide ayuda además de traducir libros o pergaminos?

-Es que quería regalarle a Lily una pequeña huerta donde pueda cosechar su propio Kiwi, mis gastos subieron el doble desde que él llego y todo por comprar kiwi…-

-Claro que sí! Kiaaa Gajeel-kun eres tan bueno!- dijo Levy mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos de Gajeel -Porqué no puedes comportarte con todos así?- preguntó pícara

-No jodas Enana! ya tengo suficiente con Lily y contigo!- se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista de la peliazul, Levy dejó escapar un bostezo mientras se fregaba los ojos -Mejor será ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir todavía al Gremio- apartó algunos mechones azules del rostro de la McGarden -Sígueme- dijo Gajeel levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia las escaleras -Oí! Vienes o no?- Levy se sonrojó y asintió, alzó a Lily suavemente para no despertarlo y subió las escaleras detrás del Redfox.

Las escaleras llevaban a un pasillo, Gajeel siguió caminando hasta llegar a la tercera y última puerta

-Eh... Entra- se rascó la nuca un poco apenado, Levy asintió, observó cada esquina del cuarto, la cama era grande de sábanas de un gris oscuro al igual que las almohadas, un ropero no tan grande en la esquina contraria a la cama, una puerta que llevaba a un baño y cerca de la cama otra más pequeña hecha de metal con una gran almohada como colchón

-Si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño de ahí- dijo Gajeel mientras dejaba la maleta cerca de la cama

-Hump! Cambiarme?- dijo Levy sonrojándose totalmente

-Giji, no te preocupes, no espiaré... Mmm… tal vez un poco- dio una amplia sonrisa que sonrojó aún más a la maga

-Gajeel!- reprochó la peliazul, el moreno dio una pequeña carcajada -Eh... Dónde puedo dejar a Lily?-

-Aquí o en su cama- dijo el Redfox mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse sus botas negras

-Hum... Ok- lo acomodó en la pequeña cama, y tomó algunas ropas de la maleta para encerrarse en el baño, Gajeel se levantó lentamente de la cama para acercarse al baño

-Ni se te ocurra!- dijo el Exceed sorprendiendo al Dragón slayer

-Tsk... No se suponía que estabas durmiendo?- dio un leve gruñido -Me quitas toda la diversión- dijo Gajeel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer en la cama

-No soy idiota, ni tampoco nací ayer, crees que voy a dormir dejando sola y desamparada a Levy contigo?- dijo Lily y dio un salto para llegar junto al moreno -Es como dejar un pescado frente a Happy-

-Tsk... Que intentas decir con eso?! No soy pervertido como el Hielitos- dijo molesto Gajeel

-Sí como no, y yo soy azul y dio Aye!- dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona -Acaso crees que no me di cuenta cómo la miras?-

-Tsk... No digas estupideces gato estúpido! sólo...- apartó su vista del gato negro mientras se rascaba la nuca -Eh... Sólo admiro su belleza- Lily sonrió ampliamente al ver el sonrojo del moreno -Tsk, mejor me cambio antes que salga la Enana- dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba de la cama

-o-o-o-o-

Levy entró al baño asegurándolo con llave

~Espiar? No había pensado en eso~ se recostó por la puerta mientras llevaba una mano a su boca ~Para comenzar, en qué estaba pensando? Kiaaa! Dormiré en la misma cama que él!~ sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso ~Cálmate Levy! Cálmate! Respira hondo~ respiró profundo varias veces y contó hasta diez, dejó su ropa en el suelo y se mojó la cara en el lavabo ~No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo vamos a dormir, además Lily está también~ se quitó la banda de la cabeza dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro ~Jijiji... Luu-chan no me lo va a creer~ Levy empezó a cambiarse pensando en las miles de reacciones que podía tener su amiga

Salió del baño y dio una amplia sonrisa al ver al moreno en la cama, se acercó a la cama en puntillas, se había quedado dormido mientras abrazaba al Exceed como si fuera un peluche

-Buenas noches Lily, buenas noches Gajeel- dijo Levy mientras subía a la cama

-Buenas noches Enana- dijo Gajeel tomando por sorpresa a la maga, dejó a Lily en la cama y alzó a la peliazul por la cintura

-Kiaa! Gajeel qué estás haciendo?- dijo Levy mientras agitaba los brazos y piernas en el aire

-Esta noche tú serás mi peluche- dijo el Dragón slayer con una amplia sonrisa, la acostó a su lado y la abrazó

-jijiji... Lily se pondrá celoso- dijo Levy correspondiendo el abrazo -Puede dormir con nosotros?-

-Como quieras- contestó el moreno casi dormido

-o-o-o-o-

-Oh! Buenos días Levy, descansaste bien?- dijo el Exceed entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días Lily!- respondió muy alegre la maga -Descansé muy bien y tú?-

-Bien también, y qué preparas?- preguntó curioso subiendo a la mesa junto a Levy que batía una masa en un bol

-Waffles... Te preparé un poco de jugo de Kiwi, quieres un poco?- acercó una jarra al pequeño gato

-Sii!- respondió el Exceed con un brillo en sus ojos, Levy tomó un vaso y lo llenó del jugo verde -Por fin Gajeel hizo algo bueno! Traer a una bella y encantadora mujer a esta casa!- tomó el vaso y lo descargó en su boca, una pequeña gota al estilo anime rodó por la frente de la peliazul, no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o lo decía por interesado

-Oí... Algo huele muy bien por aquí- dijo Gajeel entrando en la cocina

-Es que tu hermosa y encantadora mujer está preparando Waffles- dijo Lily recargando su vaso -Y me preparó un delicioso jugo de Kiwi! Y es mucho mejor del que tú sueles preparar- acercó el vaso a su boca pero el moreno se lo arrebató tomando él el jugo -Hey! Ese es "MI" jugo!- reclamó Lily

-Giji y está delicioso- abrazó a Levy por la espalda

-Levy! Gajeel es malo conmigo!- dijo el Exceed haciendo berrinche

-Porqué preparas jugo a Lily y a mí no?- preguntó el Redfox en tono de burla

-Pensé en hacerlo pero no sé como puedo hacer jugo de metal- respondió Levy con una sonrisa

-Oí, Gajeel, haz algo productivo por una vez en tu vida y pídele matrimonio de una buena vez!- dijo Lily tomando otro vaso de jugo, las mejillas de la McGarden se tornaron un rojo intenso

-Giji... Eso no es una mala idea-gruñó Gajeel cerca del oído de la maga haciendo que se le erizara la piel, el Dragón slayer y el Exceed rompieron a carcajadas ante la reacción de la peliazul

-Hey! No se burlen!- chilló Levy hinchando sus cachetes y cruzándose de brazos

-jajaja tenías razón Gajeel, se ve muy kawaii cuando se enoja... Jajaja con razón siempre la haces enojar jajaja- se burlaba Lily agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír

-o-o-o-o-

-Nee... Mira... Últimamente el cabeza de metal se junta mucho con Levy, no crees?- dijo el pelirosa mirando fijamente una mesa distante donde se encontraban Levy, Gajeel y Lily

-Sí, yo también lo noté, fue desde que Levy volvió de una misión hace un mes, están haciendo muchas misiones juntos- dijo Mirajane con su característica sonrisa

-Misiones? juntos? Los dos?- preguntó sorprendido Natsu

-No solos, también suelen ir Lily, Jet y Drox... Había preguntado del porqué este cambio repentino a Lily y me dijo que se unieron él y Gajeel al Shadow Gear-

-No que Jet y Drox detestaban a Gajeel?- preguntó Happy que estaba junto a Natsu

-Jooo! Es cierto! De seguro los está obligando a trabajar con él! Es un abusador!- dijo Natsu levantándose de golpe de su silla y convirtiendo sus puños en una bola de fuego -Aaag! Lo golpearé! Como se atreve a abusar de sus Nakamas?!-trató de avanzar pero cayó inconsciente al suelo

-No digas estupideces, Natsu!- regañó Lucy que había escuchado toda la conversación y detuvo al pelirrosa con un golpe-Aunque Jet, Drox e incluso Gajeel se opusieron, fue Levy-chan la que decidió agregarlos al equipo!-

-Luuucy...- dijo la Strauss acercándose cada vez más a la rubia -Tú sabes algo que yo no conozco?- preguntó pícara

-Yo?! Claro que noo!- gritó Lucy y agitó frenéticamente las manos en el aire

-Según la información que recaudamos de Shirotsume la cual nos llevó a Onibus- dijo Lily señalando la ubicación en un mapa sobre la mesa

-Y de ahí nos llevó a Oshibana y después a Clever- dijo Levy mientras dibujaba líneas sobre el mapa

-Creo que también fuimos a Oak- dijo Gajeel mientras masticaba un pedazo de metal

-Creo que fue después de Clover- dijo el gato negro

-No, después de Clover fuimos a Tully y de ahí a Oak- dijo la peliazul mientras mordía la tapa del marcador -De ahí nos condujo a Lobinasu-

-El último lugar donde fuimos era Akalifa- dijo el Redfox a punto de dar un mordisco al jarro

-Gajeel! No comas eso!- regañó Levy arrebatando el jarro de las manos del moreno -Y no es Akalifa es Acalypha, donde conseguimos una excelente información que nos conduce a Hosenka- dio una amplia sonrisa

-Jooo... Levy-chaaan no crees que sería romántico ir ahí en una cita con Gajeel- dijo Lily mientras daba pequeños golpes con su codo a la peliazul

-Kiaaa sii! Las aguas termales, los hoteles, los spas, todo ahí es tan romántico...- dijo Levy mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas -Luu-chan me contó que hay un restaurante que sirven cenas románticas y afrodisíacas-

-Oh! Y será que habrá comidas hechas con Kiwi?- preguntó el Exceed con un brillo en sus ojos

-Tsk... Yo no iré, si la cena fuera un delicioso metal iría con gusto- dijo el moreno cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca

-Jooo... No seas malo Gajeel- dijo Levy haciendo algunos pucheros -Si no vienes conmigo tendré que llevar a Jet y Drox-

-Qué?! Porqué a ellos? Yo quiero ir!- dijo Lily haciendo berrinche

-De ninguna manera dejaré que te vayas a un lugar así con esos idiotas!- gruñó Gajeel exaltado

-Entonces irás?- preguntó la McGarden con una amplia sonrisa

-Tsk... Como tú quieras- se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista de la pequeña maga

-Jijiji... Entonces preguntaré a Mira si tiene alguna misión que nos conduzca a Hosenka- dijo Levy levantándose de la mesa -Hum? Que habrá hecho Natsu para que Luu-chan lo golpeara?-

-Giji, de seguro algo idiota, eso es lo único que sabe hacer- dijo Gajeel caminando detrás de la peliazul

-Hola Luu-chan! Mira, Natsu, Happy- dijo Levy acercándose a la barra

-Hola Levy, necesitas algo?- respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa

-Eh... Síp, tienes alguna misión en Hosenka?-

-Hosenka? Mmm... Creo que había una misión- la albina sacó un enorme libro de debajo de la barra -Síp, es sobre escoltar a un niño-

-Oí! Enana! Ni pienses en aceptarlo! no pienso trabajar de niñero de ningún mocoso- dijo furioso el Dragón slayer de hierro que se encontraba detrás de Levy

-Gracias Mira, partiremos mañana Gajeel, Lily y yo- dijo la peliazul ignorando completamente la objeción del moreno

-CABEZA DE METAL!- dijo Natsu levantándose rápidamente del suelo recobrando el conocimiento -Te enseñaré a no abusar de tus Nakamas!-

-Qué estupideces estás diciendo Salamander?!- dijo Gajeel esquivando un puño de fuego

-Tú estás abusando de Levy!- dio otro golpe al moreno que lo esquivó

-Abusando?! De la Enana?!- preguntó Gajeel dando algunos saltos para alejarse del pelirrosa

-Tú obligas a Levy a trabajar contigo!-

-Yo obligándola?! Es ella la que me obliga! Acaso no escuchaste que me quiere de niñero de un mocoso?- dijo Gajeel furioso respondiendo el ataque con un puño convertido en hierro

-Levy?- Natsu se giró a ver a la peliazul que se encontraba con Lucy, Lily y Happy en la barra

-Aye sir! Es cierto Natsu! Levy lo tiene bien adiestrado- dijo Happy burlándose

-Levy! Te enseñaré a no abusar de tus Nakamas!- dijo Natsu envolviendo sus puños en fuego

-Ni te atrevas a tocarla, Salamander!- dijo el Redfox dando una patada al Dragón slayer de fuego estrellándolo contra el suelo

-Levy, mejor vamos a colocar nuestras maletas, aquí estarán peleando un buen rato todavía - dijo Lily dando un largo suspiro, Levy asintió

-Nos vemos Luu-chan- dijo la pequeña maga agitando las manos como despedida

-o-o-o-o-

-Aquí es!- dijo una pequeña peliazul con una enorme sonrisa

-Así que esto es Fairy Tail?- preguntó asombrado el niño a su lado -Es enorme!-

-Claro que lo es, que más esperabas del Gremio de mi onii-san?- dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos -No esperemos más y entremos- tomó la mano del niño y abrió las puertas del gremio

-Cómo encontraremos a Monstruo-san en un lugar tan grande?-

-Eh... Buena pregunta, jijiji no tengo idea, pero de seguro lo encontramos enseguida, digo, es muy grande como para no verlo- dijo la niña mientras se acercaban a la barra

-Mira Happy! Han encogido a Levy!- gritó Natsu acercándose rápidamente a la barra y apuntando a la niña haciendo que casi todo el gremio mirara a la pequeña que llevaba un vestido naranja y una cinta del mismo color sobre su cabeza

-Aye! Pobre de Levy, con lo pequeña que es la han achicado aún más!- dijo Happy volando sobre la niña

-No puede ser! También a encogido a Gajeel!- gritó el Dragón slayer de fuego ahora apuntando al niño que vestía una remera negra, pantalones blancos y unas botas negras

-Él debe ser Natsu- susurró el niño a la pequeña, ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola niños!- la Strauss llamó la atención de los pequeños -Puedo ayudarlos? Buscan a alguien?-

-Oh... Síp, estamos buscando a mi onii-san pero no lo veo, o si él no está también está mi onee-chan- dijo sonriente la pequeña

-Tampoco la veo- dijo el niño dando un vistazo a sus alrededores

-Espera, tu onee-chan es Levy?- la niña asintió -Oh... Pero que yo recuerde Levy no tenía familia- dijo el Exceed

-Es que ella se convirtió en mi onee-chan cuando se casó con mi onii-san- explicó la niña

-QUÉ!?- gritaron todos los del gremio que se habían amontonado alrededor de los niños -Levy casada?!-

-Hum? No sabían?- preguntó la peliazul llevando un dedo a sus labios, todo el gremio negó con la cabeza -Y bueno... Ahora ya lo saben jijiji-

-Buenos días chicos!- dijo Lucy entrando al gremio

-Luuuuceee! Ven rápido! Hay una mini-Levy!- dijo Natsu

-Mini-Levy?- dijo la rubia haciéndose paso entre las personas -Kiaaa! No puede ser!- se lanzó por la pequeña para abrazarla

-Hola, así que tú eres Lucy, mucho gusto! Onee-chan me comentó que escribes novelas, eso es genial!- dijo la niña mirando asombrada a la maga estelar

-Y tú debes ser Haru-chibi- dijo la rubia y la niña asintió

-Lucy, la conoces?- preguntó Mirajane

-Es la primera vez que la veo pero Levy-chan me contó sobre ella-

-Así que tu nombre es Haru-chibi?- preguntó la albina

-Mi nombre es Haruko pero me dicen Haru-chibi, y el es mi amigo Artur-

-Luce! Tú sabías que Levy se casó?!- preguntó Natsu

-Casarse?! Claro que no! Levy no se casó!- dijo Lucy agitando sus manos

-Pero ella nos dijo que se casó con su hermano... A decir verdad... Quién es tu hermano, pequeña?- preguntó Mirajane

-Monstruo-san!- contestó Artur

-Monstruo-san?!- todo el gremio estaba atento a lo que decía la pequeña

-Onee-chaaaan!- gritó Haruko al ver las puertas del gremio abrirse y dejando pasar a una pequeña maga

-o-o-o-o-

**Unas horas atrás**

-Oí, Enana! hazme recordar que cuando lleguemos al gremio le diga a la Camarera que está LOCA!- dijo Gajeel acostado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca

-Claro Gajeel-kun- dijo Levy desde el baño

-Aag! Gajeel, es la décima vez que dices eso en tres días!- dijo Lily harto de escuchar a su dueño

-Y qué quieres que haga? es esa loca de la Camarera que acepta cualquier misión, se supone que era a un niño que teníamos que cuidar!-

-En realidad la misión decía que deberíamos cuidar al hijo de una pareja adinerada- dijo la McGarden sentándose junto a Gajeel

-Pero ese hijo era un OSO! Un Enorme Oso! A quién se le ocurre tener a un oso como hijo?!- dijo Gajeel abrazando a Levy

-Jijiji no es para tanto Gajeel-kun-

-Acaso es normal tener con hijo a un oso?-

-Mmm... No pero tampoco es normal tener un gato alado como hijo-

-Gato alado? Te refieres a Lily?-

-Jajaja no jodas Levy, yo hijo de éste?- se burló Lily

-Claro que sí, Gajeel es el papá, tú el hijo consentido y yo la mamá que malcría a su familia- dio un beso al moreno y luego un abrazo al Exceed

-Si con consentido te refieres a que voy a tener más kiwis, me gusta la idea- dio una media sonrisa -Mejor vamos saliendo, porque aún tenemos que pasar por el Bar y después a Magnolia- dijo Lily acurrucándose en los brazos de la peliazul

-Me estoy cansando de buscar a ese tipo- dijo Gajeel levantándose del sofá

-Te prometo que este es el último lugar en que lo buscaremos, según lo que le dijeron a Lily, los residentes suelen ver los viernes al muchacho con las características que buscamos- dijo Levy saliendo del cuarto del hotel

-o-o-o-o-

Aún era muy temprano, las tiendas apenas empezaban a abrirse

-Gajeel-kun... Me compras un helado?- dijo Levy que caminaba junto a Gajeel

-A mi también papá! Uno sabor Kiwi- dijo Lily sentado en el hombro del moreno

-Qué?! Cara de qué me ven para estar pidiéndome las cosas a mí?- dijo el Redfox un poco enojado -Y tú no me llames papá!-

-Pooor faaa, Gajeel!- dijeron la peliazul y el Exceed poniendo una cara de perrito abandonado (gatito abandonado en el caso de Lily)

-Tsk... Está bien pero quiten esa cara- dijo el Dragón slayer caminando hacia una heladería

-Jejeje tenías razón Levy-chan, Gajeel no puede resistirse a la "mirada"- susurró Lily que se había acurrucado en los brazos de Levy

-Kiaaa!- gritó Levy al sentir que alguien la abrazó desde la espalda y la alzó dando vueltas

-Mira! como haz crecido, mi pequeña!- dijo un hombre sin soltarla

-Aag! suéltela maldito degenerado- dijo Lily que estaba siendo aplastado por los brazos del hombre

-De_de degenerado yo? Como podría ser degenerado? Yo nunca haría nada a mi pequeña- dijo el hombre dejando en el piso a la McGarden

Levy se alejo rápidamente del hombre tomando una posición de defensa, Lily se puso en frente de ella para protegerla

-Espera... Tú eres- dijo asombrada la pequeña maga al verlo, era un muchacho un poco alto de cabello azul un poco más oscuro que el de Levy, piel clara y en evidente estado etílico

-Tú eres un idiota!- dijo Gajeel dando un golpe en el rostro del muchacho con su brazo transformado en una barra de hierro -No te atrevas a volver a tocarla o te mataré!- amenazó transformando su brazo en una espada

-Cálmate Gajeel, el solo me confundió!- dijo Levy empujando al moreno para que se alejara del muchacho tirado en el suelo

-Qué?! Quién eres tú para decirme que no puedo acercarme a mi pequeña nee-chan?!- dijo el hombre tratando de ponerse de pie -Nee-chan! No me digas! Acaso este tipo es tu novio?!- el muchacho se tambaleó un poco, pero logró ponerse de pie

-Nooo... Digo sí! Sí es mi novio, pero no soy tu nee-chan!- contestó la McGarden agitando las manos en el aire -Pero sé donde está tu nee-chan-

-De qué hablas Enana?- dijo Gajeel mirando fijamente al muchacho

-Tu nombre es Aki, no? Aki Kyou- dijo Levy acercándose al muchacho

-Sssh!... No lo digas tan alto o te pueden escuchar!- dijo el muchacho mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca -No uso ese nombre hace mucho tiempo, es que ellos vienen y me persiguen- susurró acercándose a Levy

-Wowowou... Tú mantente lejos de ella!- dijo Gajeel poniéndose en medio de los dos –Enana, no me digas que éste es el idiota que estábamos buscando?!-

-Qué?! Ustedes están con ellos?! Pequeña! como pudiste traicionarme a mí que soy tu onii-chan?!- dijo Aki a punto de llorar

-Te equivocas, yo no soy Haru-chibi! Mi nombre es Levy, mi novio es Gajeel y el es Lily- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa -Y sólo queremos llevarte junto a Haru-chibi, ella te extraña muchísimo-

-Mi pequeña me extraña?! Waaaa que mal hermano soy! Haciendo sufrir a mi pequeña!- dijo Aki empezando a llorar

-De seguro tú también la extrañas, porqué no regresas a casa?- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos

-No puedooo!... (snif) Ellos me encontrarán ahí!-

-Quiénes te encontrarán?

-Los dueños de los museos! Me explotan! Quieren que trabaje cinco horas al día!- dijo exaltado Aki, tanto como Levy, Gajeel y Lily se dieron un golpe en la frente

-Aag! Me tienes harto! Sabes cuánto tiempo te estamos buscando para que digas que no quieres regresar sólo porque no quieres trabajar? Tú te vienes con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas- dijo Gajeel muy furioso

-Pues no será por las buenas- dijo el muchacho tratando de correr pero tropezó y cayó al suelo

-Tsk... Idiota- amarró al muchacho con una cadena de hierro -Vámonos, ya lo encontramos, ahora podemos regresar a Magnolia- cargó al muchacho en sus hombros

-Síp... Mmm… Gajeel-kun, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Levy caminando junto al moreno, él la miró indicando que ponía atención -Qué pasó con mi helado?- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-No jodas Enana... Me los olvidé en la heladería!-

-o-o-o-o-

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando pasar a una pequeña maga

-Onee-chaaaan!- gritó Haruko corriendo hacia Levy

-Haru-chibi?!- dijo la McGarden alzando a la niña en sus brazos

-Hola Monstruo-san!- dijo Artur acercándose al moreno había entrado detrás de la McGarden

-Eh... Tú eres el mocoso que estaba siempre con Mini-enana- dijo Gajeel mirándolo fijamente

-Artur- extendió su mano como saludo

-Artur?... Pequeño, tienes un buen gusto- dijo el moreno despeinando los cabellos castaños

-Hum? Que traes ahí?- preguntó el niño señalando el bulto de cadenas que arrastraba

-Ah, es una misión que estábamos haciendo, y de paso un regalo para la Mini-enana- dejó caer el bulto frente a él, Aki dormía plácidamente en el suelo, Gajeel miró a Levy que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, siguió la mirada de ella hasta encontrarse a todo el Gremio mirándolos con la mandíbula por el suelo -M_mier...- susurró, en un segundo todo el gremio estaba encima de ellos, haciendo mil y un preguntas

Había pasado algunas horas hasta que las cosas se calmaron

-Levy-chan... Creí que éramos buenas amigas- se lamentaba la Strauss recostada sobre la barra

-Claro que somos buenas amigas Mira- dijo Levy que intentaba consolar a la albina

-Y entonces porqué no me dijiste nada?! Podía haber preparado una fiesta o una despedida de soltera-

-Mira, no es para tanto- dijo la rubia intentando calmar a su amiga -Levy y Gajeel no se casaron, sólo son novios-

-Luuucy... Tú también eres mala, tú lo sabías desde el comienzo y no nos contaste nada!- reclamó Mirajane

-Eh... Si es por eso yo también soy culpable- dijo Wendy -Ah... También lo sabían Jet, Drox, Charle y Lily-

-Waaa! soy la única que no lo sabía- dijo la Strauss mientras lloraba

-Onee-chan cálmate! Nosotras tampoco sabíamos nada- dijo Lissana que se había quedado encargada de la barra

-Oí, Camarera! Deja de llorar y sírveme otra cerveza!- dijo Gajeel mientras golpeaba su vaso contra la barra

-Oí, Camarera-san! Puedes servirme otro helado?- dijo Artur que imitaba al Redfox

-A mí también!- dijo Haruko con una amplia sonrisa

-Oí Camarera, no te preocupes por el dinero, yo pago por ellos, pero sírveme mi cerveza-

-Un momento, ya los atiendo niños!- dijo Mirajane poniéndose de pie de un salto con una amplia sonrisa

-Nee... Levy, Juvia quiere saber que le hiciste a Gajeel-kun?- susurró la maga de agua

-Se los dije, Levy lo tiene bien adiestrado!- dijo Happy que se había unido a la conversación

-Desde cuándo él compra helados a los niños? Es más, desde cuándo es bueno con los niños?- dijo Erza mirándolo fijamente

-Jijiji... Yo no le hice nada, creo- dijo Levy con una amplia sonrisa -Es por Artur...- las chicas se giraron a ver al pequeño que estaba al lado del moreno y de la niña, el Dragón slayer dijo algo haciendo que los niños rompan a carcajadas, incluso él sonreía ampliamente y despeinó al niño -Creo que se sentía celoso de Natsu porque tenía a alguien que lo imitaba-

-Hum? Te refieres a Romeo?- preguntó Lucy y Levy asintió

-Y ahora está muy feliz de tener, según él un "mini yo", hasta lo llama por su nombre! Ni yo he conseguido que me llame por mi nombre!- dijo Levy con una sonrisa

-Levy-chan! Ven con nosotros, vamos a tomar helado, Gajeel-nii invita!- gritó Haruko agitando las manos

-jijiji...Mejor aprovecho que Gajeel-kun está de buenas y tomaré todo el helado que pueda, nos vemos Luu-chan- dijo la McGarden alejándose de su amiga -Mira! Uno de chocolate por favor!- se sentó junto al Redfox

-o-o-o-o-

-Y es por eso que no los tengo- dijo Artur y dio un bocado a su helado

-De que hablan?- preguntó la maga de escritura sólida

-Que Jabo-nii no me dejó que me ponga piercings porque no soporta a Monstruo-san- explicó el pequeño

-Oh... Ya... Espera... Si no soporta a Gajeel-kun como es que te dejó venir?- preguntó la McGarden

-Etto... Es que él no sabe que vine, se supone que yo tenía que estar en casa de Haru-chibi mientras él, sus amigos y los demás iban de excursión-

-Haru-chibi, Fuyu-obaa sabe que estás aquí?- dijo un poco alterada Levy

-Etto... Se supone que estoy con ellos en la excursión- dijo Haruko jugando con sus dedos

-Y entonces con quién vinieron?- preguntó Gajeel enojado al entender lo que hicieron

-Etto... Yo vine con Artur!- dijo Haruko en su defensa apuntando al niño

-Yo vine con Haru-chibi!- se defendió Artur señalando a la niña a su lado, Gajeel se dio un golpe en la frente mientras que Levy miraba a los niños muy enojada.

El Dragón slayer apoyaba su codo sobre la barra y sostenía su cabeza, había escuchado a Levy regañar a los niños por lo menos diez minutos

-Y no vuelvan a escaparse! Me entendieron?- dijo la McGarden con las manos en la cintura

-Sí- dijeron sin ánimo los niños con la cabeza baja

-Mejor que sea así o me enojaré con ustedes-

-Tsk... Déjalos ya Enana, creo que ya entendieron y si no lo hacen, yo personalmente les enseñaré a la forma que me enseñó Metalicana- dijo Gajeel mostrando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra asustando a los niños, Levy dio un largo suspiro

-Hay que buscar a Aki de la enfermería y después les acompañaremos hasta Freesia city-

-Oí, Enana! Dijiste que sería el último viaje!- reclamó el Redfox

-Dije que sería el último viaje en buscar a Aki, además no podemos dejarles que se vayan solos, son nuestra responsabilidad- dijo Levy ofreciendo una amplia sonrisa

-Tsk... Es por eso que no me gustan los niños- susurró Gajeel levantándose de la butaca

-A onii-chan le encanta hacer su trabajo pero lo que realmente ama es dormir, creo que es por eso que no volvió a casa después de su accidente- dijo Haruko tomando la mano de la pequeña maga

-De eso me doy cuenta, ha estado durmiendo desde que lo encontramos... Son más de doce horas!- dijo Gajeel poniendo una mano en el hombro de Artur para que caminara a su lado

-Le avisaré a Mira que saldremos… Gajeel, puedes traer a Aki?- dijo Levy y el moreno asintió

-o-o-o-o-

El cielo se teñía naranja mientras que el grupo esperaba el tren que se dirigiera a su destino

-Nee... Levy-chan, puedo contarte algo?- dijo Haruko

-Claro...- dijo Levy con una sonrisa

-Siempre quise un hermano menor, es por eso que envidio a Ed, que tiene a Al, siempre puede jugar con él y él tiene que obedecer lo que Ed diga- dijo Haruko jugando con sus dedos -Una vez le dije a onii-chan que quería un hermanito menor y si el me lo podía dar, el sólo me dijo que ya tenía suficiente conmigo... Nee, Levy,chan…Tú y Gajeel-nii me podrían dar un hermanito?- el rostro de la McGarden se tornó totalmente rojo

-Qué?! Tú estás loca Mini-enana! ya tengo suficiente con Lily, que la Enana dice que es mi hijo para tener otro!- dijo Gajeel que había escuchado la propuesta de la pequeña

-Jooo... Yo quería un hermano a quién pueda controlar!- se lamentó la pequeña

-Es que no tienes suficiente con estos mocosos que hacen todo lo que dices?!- dijo el Redfox señalando a Artur

-Tienes razón Gajeel-nii!- Haruko dio unos saltitos -Pero aún así, quiero un hermanito! Te imaginas Artur! Un niño o niña de cabellos azules y ojos rojos o de cabello negros y ojos chocolates o...!- dijo Haruko que empezó a fantasear, a Gajeel y Levy les rodó una gota sobre su frente, sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo que Levy se sonroje

~Aunque no sería mala idea tener una familia con mi Enana~ Gajeel sonrió de lado y besó en los labios a Levy.

* * *

_Que les pareció el final?!_

_Me estoy volviendo un poco loca desde que no puedo leer en horas de trabajo ~_(*-*~) _Son 8 horas sin leer ni escribir!_

_Pero me estoy recuperando a las noches, leo hasta eso de las 2am _\(n_n)/_ X3 pero creo que afectara a mis próximos fic (¬¬ incluso creo que afecto a este)_

_Mucha emoción, mucha emoción! PORFAAAA Mashima-sama! has que Gajeel-sama haga algo interesante y emocionante ! (aunque creo que la que va a llevar todo el protagonismo es Erza-san)_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Enana... Gracias por las correcciones...

- A todos los que dejan Reviews...

- A todos los que siempre están siguiendo mis historias T_T me pongo tan feliz que me dan ganas de llorar ...

* * *

No olviden... Me enojare si no dejan reviews X3 (¬¬ mentiraa... no puedo enojarme con mis lectores... X3 pero me pondré triste T_T)

-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda...

* * *

**PD: **En esta semana o fin de semana tratare de publicar mi siguiente fic! **"****_Muñeca de porcelana"_**


End file.
